For your information
by fanficpro
Summary: Nicki and Tom have always been great friends. When Tom's son Josh returns it brings them closer however Nicki's got a secret. And, when her own daughter, Taylor Boston, turns up at Waterloo road, Nicki is forced to face her daughter for the first time since she abandoned her. Can Nicki, with the help of Tom, ever become a good mother again. Read about Nicki, Tom and Taylor's year.
1. 1 The first sign of affection

Tom sighed to himself. It had been a long day at work today. It was hard to look Kacey Barry in the eye anymore because, if he did, a fresh wave of guilt swept over him. It had been him that had let her play in that match- which of course had triggered her brother's unacceptable behaviour.

Perhaps Michael had been right to consider suspending him. That was another thing that was bothering Tom: Michael. He kept casting ominous glances towards Tom at the most inconvenient times. This included during lesson time, meetings and many other places. In Tom's opinion it was highly unprofessional... but then again... after the whole thing with Kacey Barry Tom didn't have much right to judge what was professional or not.

The only person that didn't seem to be at his throat was thankfully Nicki. She was treating him like she'd always done. Well, with the exception of her being strangely nice to him. Perhaps she was feeling sorry for him. As harsh as it sounded, he didn't really need her comfort.

As he walked slowly out of the school, he found a small squishy football lying stranded on the road. It seemed as lonely and as deflated as he felt. He shouldn't have really been annoyed at Nicki. Being with her was much more preferable than being left alone to drown in his own guilt-ridden thoughts.

He knew that Kacey didn't blame him for her gender identity crisis- but he had made it worse.

Without really noticing what he was doing, he started to kick the football as he walked. It could still move well- just.

'Hi,' said Nicki as she walked up to him. The school grounds were pretty much empty now. Tom had been tasking his time for no particular reason and Nicki had gone to clean up the mess that Barry had made after his fit of rage this morning in the PRU.

'Hi,' replied Tom, not raising him head to look at her.

Nicki considered Tom's expression. It was clear that he didn't want to talk right now but she still said, 'you know kicking that ball won't make you feel any better.'

'Better?' Challenged Tom, 'I don't feel bad if that's what you're getting at.'

'Really Tom,' smiled Nicki, 'I can tell when you are feeling sorry for yourself.'

'I'm not!' Defended Tom defiantly.

'Really?'

Nicki sighed before trying to change the subject, 'look on the bright side. You are great at football.'

'Yeah well,' answered Tom, 'one of the teachers have to be I guess.'

Nicki grinned before saying, 'for your information, Tom. I happen to be the best in my family at football.'

'Wow,' chuckled Tom playfully, 'then your family must be pretty crap then.'

Nicki opened her mouth.

'Okay, come back to mine then and show me how amazing you are at football,' offered Tom.

Nicki was taken aback by this sudden request but nevertheless accepted his challenge.

**If I haven't updated I will soon**


	2. 2 Giving in to defeat

'Well,' sighed Tom, 'you've let in five goals so far out of... five. Well done.'

'Shut up,' retorted Nicki though she was smiling. They were in Tom's back yard and Tom was very amused to see that Nicki was failing at trying to prove that she was a good goaly.

'Okay okay,' admitted Nicki, 'I'm terrible but let me try and score something.'

'If you say so,' chuckled Tom, 'just don't try and break a window.' Nicki hit Tom playfully on the shoulder.

'Just be careful you don't slip though,' warned Tom.

It was the middle of December and the grass was icy and slippery.

Tom stood next to Nicki as she aimed a furious kick at the ball. Tom laughed as her foot missed the ball completely and she stumbled. He held his hand out so that she didn't topple over.

'For your information, Nicki,' smirked Tom, 'I think I might be right.'

She smiled. They looked at one another for a moment, Nicki still resting in Tom's arms.

'Nicki? Hope I'm not interrupting,' came an amused voice from the back door. Both tom and Nicki looked round in surprise to see Josh.

'What are you doing here?' Tom asked in surprise, helping Nicki get up straight.

'I'll tell you inside,' muttered Josh, still eying his dad and Nicki almost suspiciously.

Nicki thought she knew what was going through Josh's head.


	3. 3 Unexpected return

Nicki and Tom joined Josh inside, both wondering why he'd returned so unexpectedly. While Tom made some coffee, Nicki sat with Josh in silence on the sofa in their living room.

'So, you and my dad?' Queried Josh, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly as though he was trying his hardest to suppress a little grin.

'What about us?' said Nicki.

Josh tilted his head, 'well are you two...'

'What?' laughed Nicki, finally realising what he was asking, 'no. We're not... I was only here to show him how amazing I was at football.'

'Okay,' replied Josh, nodding slowly.

Nicki could tell that he still wasn't quite convinced so she looked around for a change of subject. It was then that she spotted a large cut on the side of Josh's face. It seemed quite recent as it was shining scarlet, 'how did you do that?' She asked, suddenly shocked.

However before Josh could do so much as stutter a reply, Tom walked in.

'So,' he said, obviously he hadn't noticed the cut on his son's face, 'are you going to tell us why you've decided to grace us with your presence?'

'Tom, look at the cut on his face,' Nicki told him sternly.

Tom sat down and observed Josh, 'what on earth? How did that get there?'

'Doesn't matter, I'll tell you about it later.'

'If you say so,' sighed Nicki, reaching for her bag, 'let me mop it up though first so that it doesn't get infected. I'm no doctor but it'll hurt a lot more if it doesn't get cleaned up.'

Josh agreed to let Nicki clean the wound for him. They sat there in silence for a moment whilst Nicki did her best to wipe his cut clean with some antiseptic wipes from her bag. Then the phone rang, making Tom leave the room.

'I didn't know you'd come to work here,' said Tom, 'what made you come?'

'Michael was looking for someone to be head of the PRU and suggested me first,' she replied simply, 'he obviously thought that I could set those kids straight.'

'And can you?'

'Most of them. All of them really apart from one. Just this troublemaker, Barry.'

Josh suddenly clenched the sofa with his white hands.

'Sorry did that hurt?' Asked Nicki.

'No no' replied Josh, trying to smile- although it ended up more like a grimace of pain.

'Well,' said Nicki, getting up and picking up her bag, 'I think I should probably go now.'

'Oh okay,' mumbled Josh. Nicki made to leave before Josh suddenly blurted out, 'for the record, if I could choose for any woman in the world to be my step-mum, I'd choose you.'

Nicki smiled before leaving the building.


	4. 4 As the snow falls

It was assembly at Waterloo road, and Tom and Nicki were muttering at the back of the hall with one another.

'Josh still won't tell me where he got that cut from,' whispered Tom, 'he seems terrified to say who or what did it.'

Nicki gulped. She knew how it felt to be properly afraid of someone.

The assembly had hardly even started when a random pupil from the sea of sitting children pointed towards the window and cried out excitedly, 'ooh look! It's snowing.'

The heads of everyone in the room turned to where she was pointing. Sure enough, snow was falling rapidly from the sky. Every gasped and ran outside without a care for the assembly or the people doing it.

Nicki and Tom joined the crowd enthusiastically. It hardly ever snowed in this part of Scotland.

'Wow,' breathed Nicki as they emerged outside. She stared at the sky only to receive a face full of cold white snow. Tom chuckled softly.

Nicki tried to laugh with him but then saw something that made her heart flip over: someone horribly familiar poked their head around the corner of the building.

Nicki squinted further but at the snow fell, it was becoming harder and harder to see who it was.

'Tom did you see...' Nicki started but then shook her head.

'Seeing things again are we?' Asked Tom lightly.

'For your information I am sure I saw someone.'

'Well you're bound to,' smirked Tom, 'this is a school. You tend to see human beings here.'

Nicki smiled and rested her head on Tom's shoulder.


	5. 5 the daughter who wanted her mother

It was very repetitive, Tom thought, teaching the same old classes the same old subjects. Now and then a pupil who was not so dull came along. And such a thing actually occurred today in third period just before the bell was about to ring for lunch.

A fierce looking teenager with short spiky black hair strutted into his lesson with an almost desperate expression on her face. As soon as Tom saw her, it struck him how familiar she was. Where had he seen her before?

'You must be the new pupil,' greeted Tom in what he hoped was a welcoming tone.

The girl stared at him for a second and then nodded, 'yes, that's me,' she spoke in a sharp curt voice, 'Taylor Smith.'

'Well then Taylor,' replied Tom, 'would you mind taking a seat?'

She bowed her head before sitting down next to Dynasty Barry. They looked so different when compared next to each other.

Dynasty, with her fake lashes, dirty blonde hair, and bright lipstick, looked much more done up than Taylor with her short black hair, cool almond shaped eyes and high pale cheekbones.

She definitely reminded Tom of someone... but who?

Who was he thinking of? Even her voice rang a bell. Nevertheless he was almost sure that he'd never seen Taylor before in his life at all. It was then that he realised that he was in the middle of teaching a class

Hurriedly, he made an effort to continue teaching whatever it was. For goodness' sake! Taylor must have thought him to be a right idiot, forgetting what he was teaching like that.

To save some embarrassment at least, the school bell rang out, signalling the start of lunch time. Without hesitation, the class eagerly escaped the room to go and spend their leisure time.

Taylor however, took a much longer amount of time packing her bag.

'You do understand the homework right?' Asked Tom, approaching Taylor.

Her eyes snapped up to him. It soon became apparent that she was chewing gum. However the words she spoke her still perfectly clear, 'understand it? I was taught this in primary school. This stuff is second hand for me don't worry.'

'Okay,' replied Tom, grinning in spite of himself.

Taylor stopped packing and sighed. It appeared that something was on her mind.

'You alright?' Queried Tom politely.

She didn't answer at once. Instead she persisted her gaze towards the thin air in front of her, eyes fixed but still not looking at anything in particular. Then she lifted her head swiftly and asked suddenly, 'sir, do you know Nicki Boston?'

'The Boston Bruiser,' smirked Tom, 'you haven't got a detention already with her have you? Because if you have you're not the first to ask me to try and talk her out of it.'

'What? No! I just. I need to see her.'

'If you say so,' said Tom, inhaling deeply, 'follow me. She's probably in the staff room.'

They walked in silence for a while. What on earth did this new girl want with Nicki? Had Nicki had a go at her on her first day? Somehow Tom didn't doubt it.

* * *

'Nicki,' he said as he entered the staff room followed by Taylor. The only teacher actually present in the room, Nicki was sitting on the sofa. She turned around quickly to face Tom and, when she saw Taylor, stood up.

'Students aren't allowed in the staff room, Tom,' she sighed before adding bitterly, 'but why should that stop you?'

'Actually she came to see you,' said Tom.

Nicki unfolded her arms in surprise, 'but I've never seen her before in my life.'

'I know,' mumbled Taylor, stepping forward nervously.

Nicki and Taylor stared at each other for a few seconds. Nicki's face was bewildered whereas Taylor's was anxious.

For some reason Taylor seemed eager to take in every detail of Nicki as her eyes were raking her whole body, lingering for a while on her face.

'I came to see you because...' said Taylor in a shaky whisper, 'because,' her mouth sounded dry now.

Nicki put her hand on her hips impatiently. Tom himself had no idea where this was going.

It seemed to cost Taylor a great effort merely to finish her sentence, 'because you are my mum.'

Nicki's hands flopped to her sides. Her posture seemed limper now. She exhaled slowly, her eyes wide and disbelieving. Tom noticed her mouth was slightly open as if she was trying to find something to say.


	6. 6 lost and alone

'Go,' whispered Nicki to Taylor. She seemed to be shaking with the impact of what had just hit her. Tom himself could hardly believe it. Nicki had never mentioned this girl or any other man in her life so how could this girl possibly be her daughter?

'But miss!' Protested Taylor.

However Nicki had had enough of this unbearable awkwardness, 'out.' She yelled and strode towards Taylor, grabbed her by the shoulder of her shirt and dragged her out of the room.

After Taylor had left, Nicki walked slowly back into the room, a horrified look on her face.

It seemed to take her an age to sit back down on the sofa again. Even though her brow was furrowed, her eyes had become blank and lifeless.

'Nicki,' said Tom softly, sitting himself down next to her, 'if it is true. If she is your daughter, you can say.'

'She's not,' snapped Nicki, still not looking at Tom, 'I've never seen her. She's just another troublesome kid trying to stir up trouble.'

'But why?' Pressed on Tom, 'seriously Nicki, even Barry wouldn't have the nerve to make up something as far fetched as that.'

'Then that means she's mental then!' Shouted Nicki, 'She is not my daughter! I have no daughter!'

Tom didn't say anything for a while.

Then, after giving Nicki an almost pitiful look, he got up slowly.

After stroking Nicki's shoulder gently, Tom left the tense room.

As he left, Nicki placed her head in her hands, breathing her breathing hard.

* * *

Tom couldn't focus on anything next lesson. His head was spinning with what he had just encountered.

Nicki? A mum? She'd never said anything to him.

And if that was not bad enough to deal with Josh had been acting weird lately. he was refusing to speak to Tom and seemed terrified that he'd say too much if he did summon up the courage to speak.

For the rest of that day, everytime he saw Nicki, she quickly avoided his gaze and walked away from him like he had some kind of contagious virus.

Well, judging by her strange behaviour, Nicki wasn't being entirely truthful with him.

But he agreed that it was pretty far-fetched that she was this girls' mother.

* * *

As he made to leave work at the end of the day, he spotted Taylor leaving. She seemed to be dawdling just like she had in his lesson this morning.

'Hey!' he shouted after her.

'Just leave me alone Mr Clarkson,' complained Taylor, glaring at him.

Tom sighed before muttering, 'I'm not saying I believe you because what you say is... well... very unbelievable. However, if you haven't seen your mother before then who do you live with?'

'I live,' gulped Taylor, 'in a foster home. It's crap.' She added in the hope to gain Tom's sympathy.

He was still looking at her suspiciously, 'well I have no idea,' he murmured, 'Nicki has never told me about a daughter.

'That's because she'd ashamed of me!' Exclaimed Taylor.

'But you have no proof it's her,' said Tom.

Taylor didn't answer this so Tom walked away.

Taylor watched him go.

She was fuming. Ready to explode.

'What's this sexy bird we have here then?' Called Barry as he swaggered up behind Taylor.

'Just pack it in will you?' Yelled Taylor and she kicked Barry hard in the shins.

Barry took a large intake of breath in pain.

'Bad idea,' he snarled at Taylor before strutting away.

Taylor stared after him and then up at the Waterloo road school sign. Was she going to get more than she bargained for at this school?

**Really hope you like it so far. Yes I'm updating soon. I'm hoping to make this my best fanfic. I've got a vague idea of where I'm heading with this but still. Please review xx**


	7. 7 not the time for discussion

Nicki entered her empty house. It seemed to create silence more than merely containing it.

It was as empty as she felt. Not really a normal house.

What was the point of sofas. Tables. Tv's. They were merely there to entertain, not shelter.

Nicki wasn't the sort of person that need or wanted entertaining.

She just wanted to live her life.

Get up everyday.

Go to sleep every night.

Have breakfast, Go to work, teach the kids, come back, have dinner.

Life was too short to be wasted so what was the point of it. What was the point of anything? She normally kept herself busy by having a run around the seaside or marking students' homework.

She had to keep busy because whenever she was alone, doing nothing... she couldn't stand it.

* * *

She had nothing to do tonight. No papers to grade. No errands to do.

Therefore she had a run by the seaside.

It was easy to run, and just keep running- faster and faster.

Her legs were faster than they had ever been before.

It was then that she saw something. Something that was horribly shaped like a body. A mangled body.

Nicki changed direction and sprinted towards it.

To her horror, it turned out to be none other than Michael Byrne, head of Waterloo road.

Nicki crouched down in panic and felt his heart-rate. Well. He was still alive

He was just lucky that she had her phone with her.

Without hesitating for one second, she wrenched it out of her bag and called 999.

It seemed to take an age for an ambulance to finally arrive.

Nicki couldn't believe it.

This was the weirdest day of her life.

This was one the worst days of her life.

_It was the same as before though- it was all happening again.  
It was __**all**__ happening again_

* * *

As Nicki walked to work the next day, she stopped outside the gates and stared up at the school. As she had dreaded, that girl, Taylor was standing by the door, looking right at Nicki.

Nicki quickly changed her gaze to Tom who was talking in almost a whisper to Lorraine. They both looked startled and horrified. Nicki guessed what they were talking about.

Sure enough, when Lorraine spotted Nicki, she made a quick gesture for her to join them. Nicki only did so reluctantly, hoping that Tom was going to let her leave the conversation whilst it was still young.

'The police tell me you were the one who found Michael's body,' said Lorraine enthusiastically.

'Yeah,' sighed Nicki, 'I was. How is he now?'

'I visited him yesterday,' breathed Lorraine, 'he'd broken a few bones in his ribcage apparently. No idea what happened to him.' Lorraine groaned in a depressed sort of way, 'it'll be weird him not being here for the next week or so. He is the thing which keeps this school on it's feet. God knows where we'd be without him.'

'Still in the school in Rochdale,' muttered Nicki.

Tom snorted but Lorraine scowled and walked away in her red high heels.

'You okay?' Queried Tom, nodding towards Taylor, who had not moved from where she had been standing originally.

'Yes,' replied Nicki abruptly.

'Perhaps you should talk to her.'

'There's nothing to talk about though, Tom. If I really did pop out a child sixteen years ago I'm sure I'd still know about it now. None of what she says is true. None of it.'

With that she left for the PRU, to start her repetitive yet satisfyingly busy cycle.


	8. 8 the truth is hidden by lies

Still December. Still grey. The sky clearly represented Nicki's current emotions.

Confusion. Stress. Frustration. And fear.

The last of the snow on the ground had melted away now and it had been replaced with a lengthy wash of rain. This ongoing rainstorm lasted for quite a few days.

This made it hard for people to go anywhere especially those living in low areas where most water was gathering. This caused the streets to flood and most cars to stop functioning properly.

Nicki had no car anymore.

Even if she had she wouldn't use it.

Driving was too easy. It was much better to walk or run to places.

Michael returned to work surprisingly early actually.

Nicki walked into him in the corridor as she headed to the PRU.

'Oh hi,' she said, beaming, 'I didn't know you were back.'

'Yes I am,' grinned Michael, 'I'm mostly better. Thanks to you that is.'

'Oh it was nothing,'

To Nicki's surprise, Michael placed his hands on her hips and stroked her softly.

'Ooh, you love,' came a voice from the end of the corridor. Nicki turned to see Taylor smirking in their direction before walking swiftly past them and muttering, 'well at least it would be if he wasn't about fifty.'

Nicki quickly got hold of Michael's hands and pulled them off her body, 'be careful where you put those paws. You've got a girlfriend remember.'

* * *

'I'm telling you!' Exclaimed Tom as Nicki laughed in the staff room with him, 'it was massive! It attacked me.'

'Yes,' chuckled Nicki sarcastically, 'those squirrels can be troublesome things. Be careful they don't kick you out your house.

Just then Michael walked in followed by none other than Taylor.

'This girl says she has urgent business with you Nicki,' Informed Michael.

Taylor smirked mischievously.

'I don't teach her for any of her lessons though,' retorted Nicki firmly, 'I have nothing to do with this child.'

Michael nodded slowly before saying to Taylor, 'well. if you do have any problems with anything whatsoever just make sure to come to my office okay?'

'Yes Mr Byrne.' Chuckled Taylor in a sickly sweet tone and walked out, heading for her form room.

Nicki narrowed her eyes before leaving the room.

'Do you know what's going on with either of those two Tom?' asked Michael.

As loyal as he was to his boss, Tom felt a certain kind of protectiveness towards Nicki.

'You know what, I haven't got a clue,' sighed Tom, 'Nicki has been acting weird but we've all got our days.'

'And Taylor?'

'You really think that Taylor is worth taking notice of. She's just another troublemaker.'

'You don't normally take that attitude towards the children,' said Michael frowning slightly.

'All I know is that this pupil has been causing Miss Boston a lot of unnecessary stress,' replied Tom, 'since she's come to this school, she hasn't given herself a very good name.'

'And it's our job to change that,' growled Michael.

Tom didn't much like lying to Michael- but he was going to do it anyway to protect Nicki.


	9. 9 crimescene uncovered (only short)

**Just so you know this is on the same day as the previous chapter. Michael goes to talk to the police as they are eager to discover who injured him.**

'Pain.' Said Michael simply, 'I felt pain. I started remembering these things. Things that had happened to me in the past. Getting run over. Sian. Linda. Christine. All the people I had ever hurt. I could remember it so clearly. But there was someone standing over me. Someone tall and untidy.'

'Are you able to identify this person?' Asked the police.

'As a matter of fact I am.'

'Who is it then?'

'Barry. Barry Barry.'


	10. 10 let me thank you

Taylor was over the moon. She'd come to school the next day to discover that there was a note in her locker. Curious, she had picked it up and read it:

_Taylor, please see me at the PRU after school. Nicki xx_

Taylor could hardly believe her luck. Was she really about to get to know her mother? The entire day was spent in suspense, awaiting the end of the last lesson which would allow Taylor to go and meet her mother.

All that the foster home had ever told her was that she'd been dumped on their doorstep when barely even a week old. They had said she'd come with a note, requesting them to take her in.

Was that really how much her mother had cared for her?

All that Taylor had ever wanted was someone, someone to go to when sad, a shoulder to cry on. Someone who'd love her no matter what.

Someone like a parent.

It hadn't been easy though, tracking her mother down.

She hadn't even been sure whether she'd got the right person but, after seeing Nicki for the first time, Taylor had known that she had to be her mother.

She had the same eyes. The same hair- though of course longer. They even acted somewhat alike.

In addition, Taylor was eager to get to the bottom of why Nicki had abandoned her baby in the first place.

It had to be a pretty good reason otherwise Nicki wouldn't be so reluctant accepting that Taylor even existed.

Taylor could tell that Nicki was lying about not being the mother of Taylor. why? Because that was the look that Taylor gave when she lied.

* * *

'Nicki?' She called as she entered the PRU at the end of the day. There was no one there. Taylor sat on one of the tables, patiently waiting for her mother.

She waited for ages but no one came.

Was this Nicki's twisted way of punishing Taylor? Raising her hopes just for them to plummet back down?

However then she caught sight of the whiteboard. There was writing on it- merely a page number and title- however it had still been written by her mother. She walked towards it and brushed the board softly with her palm.

Her own mother had written across this board, her hand had rested on it.

But then Taylor noticed something. She pulled out the note.

She looked at the tidy and neat writing on the board and then at the untidy and scruffy writing on the note.

They were two completely different styles of handwriting. They couldn't have been written by the same person.

Then Taylor became aware of someone else in the room behind her.

She turned around to see a black figure standing next to the door which was now locked. It was Barry.

'Barry,' sighed Taylor, 'for a second I though you were Darth Vader. what do you want?'

'You,' sneered Barry.

'Wait, you wrote this note?' Demanded Taylor. Barry nodded.

Taylor's smile faltered.

'Well,' she muttered, 'so much for meeting my mother. How did you know I wanted to see her?'

'Overheard you and the Big Byrne in the staff room.'

'Why do you want to see me anyway.'

'Oh just for the other day. I wanted to thank you for kicking me. It really got me thinking. Thinking that people like you should not deserve a second chance.'

'What on earth are you going on about?' Queried Taylor incredulously.

Barry started towards her and pinned her against the wall, 'here's my way of thanking you.'

His hands grasped around Taylor's throat. She gasped and tried to force him off but he was too strong.

Wait! What? No one was too strong for Taylor Smith! No one was too strong for Taylor Boston!

With all of the power she possessed, she forced Barry off her and slapped him hard around the face.

He retaliated immediately by kicking her in the stomach, temporarily winding her. Gasping for breath, Taylor fell to the floor.

Barry then hit her round the face in return for good measure.

Taylor's lip was oozing blood now.

'What are you going to do to me?' She whimpered.

'I'm going to show you that no one messes with me and gets away with it.'

Taylor looked up into Barry's eyes. She'd always been good at reading people. Among all of the hatred and cold, she could detect a drop of fear and an unmistakable vibe of vulnerability.

'Barry, what's wrong?' She asked.

'You will be after this.' And to Taylor's horror, he drew out of his pocket a match.

No... he couldn't!

* * *

**Hiyaaaa hope you like it so far. I'm already writing the next chapter. Please review on your thoughts or what you'd like to happen or anything really regarding this fanfic :)**


	11. 11 I'm coming

Just as everyone was leaving the school and the teachers were packing up, they were interrupted by a loud ear-splitting ringing noise. It was the fire alarm!

This wasn't a drill otherwise Nicki would know.

therefore she gathered up all of the students that were in the same corridor as her and led them outside. Her heart was beating fast like a pounding drum.

Where was the fire? Who had seen it? Had anyone been hurt?

She headed into the school grounds along with all of the kids she'd gathered up.

Her eyes scanned the vicinity. Tom was only a few metres away. She ran towards him.

'Are you okay?' She asked.

'Yes, apparently the fire is in the PRU.'

'What?' Gasped Nicki. I looked up towards the direction of the PRU.

Sure enough, black smoke was rising up from it and she was sure that she could see orange flames.

'For god's sake that's where I teach Tom! I can't believe it.' Nicki rubbed her forehead with her hand.

She looked around. All of her colleagues were present: Michael, Lorraine, everyone. At least she thought it was everyone.

She was pretty sure that someone was missing however she wasn't sure whom it was.

* * *

It took a while to round up all of the pupils. The fire was getting bigger though judging by the golden sparks erupting from the PRU.

'I'm sorry about the PRU Nicki,' muttered Tom, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Nicki looked around the crowd of pupils.

Hmm... she couldn't see-

Wait, but why did it matter?

She was probably there just out of sight.

And why did Nicki even care about her?

She'd caused her nothing but trouble.

No.

Nicki didn't care about her- that was it.

She didn't. She couldn't. Not now.

All of the teachers were panicking, checking again and again that all of the students were present. Whenever someone was reported missing everyone started whispering.

It was then that Nicki realised which member of staff was missing.

And, sure enough, Sonya soon came trotting out of the building, panting. Lorraine tried to ask if her sister was okay but Sonya was heading straight for Tom, Nicki and Michael who were talking to each other by the gates.

The look on her face was that of horror.

'Michael, I've just been by the PRU.'

'Why Sonya?' Demanded Michael, 'there is a fire!'

'I had to go because I heard screaming!' Persisted Sonya.

'I tried to see but I couldn't And then I recognised the voice as that girl.'

'Sonya are you sure you're okay?' Asked Lorraine.

'I'm not stupid you know!' Sonya shrieked so that all of the teachers could hear, 'Taylor Smith is in there.'

'What?' Shrieked Nicki, horror struck. Her heart turned over.

She looked in the direction of the PRU, panic-stricken, 'TAYLOR!' She yelled at the very top of her voice.

'Nicki,' whispered Tom, his eyes full of emotion.

However Nicki ignored him, 'TAYLOR!' She shouted even louder.

Despite all of the other teachers trying to calm her down, Nicki exited the crowd and ran towards the school at top speed.

This was way faster than how she had run on the beach the other day.

'Nicki get back here this instant!' Shouted Michael.

But she wasn't listening.

'Taylor I'm coming!' She bellowed as loud as she could.


	12. 12 you're here now

Nicki hurtled up the staircases and through the corridors, not stopping for anything. if what Sonya said was true, if Taylor was really up there...

She could screaming now too, 'Taylor! Don't worry I'm coming!' She yelled.

She was unsure though whether Taylor could actually hear her or not.

As Nicki came closer and closer to the PRU, she could distinctly hear another loud panicky voice. It was Barry!

This made Nicki run even faster.

Finally she reached the PRU. She tried to see through the glass but she couldn't see Taylor through the fire and smoke. She banged on the glass in terror. Hoping to catch sight of her.

She had expected to smoke to be clouding all of her vision however most of it was escaping through the window. The flames however had almost consumed the whole room.

Nicki tried to enter but the door was locked. Determined to save Taylor, she picked up a chair from the hallway and threw it with all her might at the door which opened ever so slightly.

Nicki forced her way in.

She could only be guided by Taylor's voice.

'Taylor? I'm here. Where are you?'

'I'm here,' came a weak spluttering noise from the corner of the room.

Blindly, Nicki dodged the licking flames in the attempt to reach Taylor.

She ended up pressed against the wall, trying to reach out although she couldn't see much at all.

Then, two silhouettes came into sight.

Nicki grabbed for the smaller one.

'Miss!' Exclaimed Taylor as Nicki tried to support her, 'you came for me!'

'I'm going to get you out of here,' Nicki told her softly, 'i promise.'

And, Nicki helped a half unconscious Taylor back through the flames.

Both of them were coughing uncontrollably. After what seemed like a long journey through hell, they emerged out of the room, spluttering and choking. When they were in the corridor, Nicki rested Taylor down onto the floor.

'I'm so sorry,' Nicki groaned to her daughter, 'I'm really really sorry.'

'Why? You came back for me.' Panted Taylor, a ghost of a smile forming on her dirty face.

'But I haven't been here for you at all have I? Your whole life,' Nicki's breathing became uneven, 'I'm so so so sorry.'

'You're here now,' said Taylor comfortingly.

'We're family, though. And family stick together.'

Taylor really did smile this time. She'd heard Nicki use the word family. Finally, her mother was telling the truth.

Finally.


	13. 13 deserving and undeserving

'Nicki! Taylor! Are you alright?' Shouted Tom.

Tom crouched down beside Nicki and hugged her. Suddenly, Nicki's breathing eased. She felt much safer in Tom's arms. At least he accepted her. Over his shoulder she saw Michael, Lorraine, Sonya and Grantly rushing up the stairs.

As Michael saw Tom and Nicki hugging, he stopped in his tracks.

After a while, Nicki turned back to Taylor who grinned and wheezed, 'young love? Well it would be if the two of you weren't about sixty.'

Nicki chuckled slightly and stroked her daughter's hair.

Even after all of these years, time had failed to erase the memory of that innocent young baby in Nicki's arms. It had been the most painful decision ever to let her go- but at the time Nicki had thought it better.

Nicki hadn't been ready to be a mother. Especially after what had happened to her.

All these years she'd been trying to convince herself that she didn't love her daughter, that her daughter was nothing like her and that they were hardly even related. How wrong she had been.

It was then that Taylor's eyes snapped opened and she sat up, a terrified look on her face, 'mum! Barry is still in there!'

When Nicki didn't react immediately, Taylor made to stand up but Nicki wasn't going to lose her child, not again.

'I've got to save him!' Exclaimed Taylor.

Nicki inhaled deeply before saying in a shuddering breath, 'I'll get him.'

'No!' Protested Tom, 'you can't!'

'I have to Tom,'

And with that, Nicki ran back into the room.

Tom stared before going after her.

'No! Mum! Tom!' Yelled Taylor.

Sonya immediately sat next to Taylor and tried to comfort her while Michael ran to where Tom and Nicki had disappeared.

Again, it was hard to see anything beyond the glass.

The muffled voices of Nicki and Tom soon died down and eventually Michael stepped away from the glass.

No, Taylor couldn't have lost her mum, not when she'd just found her!

With all of the strength that she could muster, Taylor, pulled herself up and staggered towards the glass where Michael had been.

'Mum? Tom? Please!' Tears were rolling down her face as she struggled to shout.

Just when Taylor felt like slumping back down onto the floor, three shadows emerged out of the smoke and into the hallway. Taylor gasped as she ran to see if her mum was okay. Both Tom and Nicki were shattered but initially unscathed.

Barry however was in a bad way. Mostly covered in black, he was unconscious. Michael quickly checked his pulse, 'well. He's still breathing.'

There was disgust in Michael's voice as he looked down at Barry's limp figure.

'Mum,' breathed Taylor, crouching down with Nicki who was sat against the wall, breathing hard.

'Mum,' said Taylor again before hugging her mother. Nicki was surprised at this sudden embrace.

However, her hand soon patted Taylor's back.

* * *

Both Nicki and Tom turned out fine- no long term damage had been caused. However the same could not be said for bad boy Barry. Taylor was horrified to see that the fire had burned part of his arm and an ambulance had to be called in.

Firefighters soon arrived and put out the fire. Nevertheless the PRU was damaged beyond repair.

'It'll take ages to clear this up,' said Michael.

'Well,' sighed Lorraine, 'better start now then. I'll phone builders, carpenters, whatever we need tomorrow okay?'

'Alright.'

'Just as long as you pay for it though.'

'Hey!' Exclaimed Michael as Lorraine trotted away down the stairs to address the rest of the school and lest them all go home.


	14. 14 aftermath

**Thanks for reading. This is merely the aftermath of the fire most of the main people who encountered it- not including Nicki. it says what happened to them and how they were feeling**.

* * *

**Lorraine**

It was much easier for Lorraine to smile and joke. (That had been evident at the end of the last chapter). However when she went outside and told all of the students to go home, she realised how red and sweaty she was. She was all flustered!

Looking upwards she saw the wrecked PRU classroom. Lorraine sighed. It was going to cost so much to get that done. She'd already spent loads of money just to get this school up and running and open the PRU in the first place.

Well she wasn't made of money was she?

Also, Sonya didn't shut up about it all the way home. Going on about the wreckage and the damage- she gave Lorraine such a head ache. Not to mention her words confirmed for Lorraine that this wasn't merely a bad dream.

It was real. The PRU was broken beyond repair. And it was going to cost a fortune to merely clear up the damage let alone replace everything.

Somehow Lorraine felt that the next few weeks were going to be extremely stressful, despite the prospect of Christmas say up ahead.

* * *

**Sonya**

Sonya seemed fascinated by the whole situation. She loved gossiping about it though. She hadn't had anything interesting to talk about in ages.

She wondered if Barry was okay! She wondered how much it would cost to repair it! The whole event had been quite hair-raising.

Her heart was pounding now. One guilty part of her actually felt quite excited.

* * *

**Michael**

This disaster was going to be all over the papers! Waterloo road would lose the reputation that it had been trying to achieve since they had first arrived in Scotland!

Also now there was an ugly black stain on the building. Well, Lorraine said she was going to handle it. Michael was so grateful.

That stupid Barry better have had a reason for starting the fire. Otherwise, she better have done it on purpose.

Either way he was almost certainly facing was something wrong with that kid.

Also, he'd never noticed how close Tom and Nicki were!

Michael just had to make sure that this didn't end up in any of the tabloids or papers though...

* * *

**Tom**

That had been close! He'd nearly lost Nicki! She'd nearly lost Taylor!

Nicki certainly seemed to care about Taylor. At least now she was accepting her existence.

Tom wondered what the story was behind those two. Maybe he didn't know Nicki as well as he thought he did.

It had been horrible though, he'd nearly lost Nicki, he was never going to let her do something as dangerous as that again. He was always going to be there for her.

* * *

**Taylor**

It took ages to wash her face and everything. Everyone in the foster home stared at her as she entered the building, shaking.

No matter, with luck she'd be out of there soon anyway.

Her mum thought had finally accepted her. She didn't even care that she'd been abandoned.

When she looked at Nicki, it was like seeing an older version of herself.

They were so similar. She couldn't have wished for anyone better to be her mum.

Poor Barry though. There was definitely something about him that Taylor couldn't quite figure out. Of course she didn't want him expelled! She wanted him to get help. It was unfair that he had to be so different... whatever the reason.

So, for Taylor, was this the beginning of a whole new life?

* * *

**Hope you'll like it. I'm updating soon. The next chapter is great. :)**

**Plz review and tell me what you thought**


	15. 15 confessions of a guilty mother

It was the day after the dreadful fire and not everyone had yet adjusted to the day.

Tom was bewildered as he hadn't seen either Nicki or Taylor since last night. It turned out that Taylor wasn't even in school today. Nicki was now using the hall to teach instead of the burnt PRU classroom.

Nicki seemed to be avoiding everyone though now. She hardly spent anytime in her own classes even. She just set the work and then went for some time alone, usually in the toilets or sometimes the staff room if she was able to get some time alone.

At lunch Tom went straight up to the staff room but she wasn't there.

In the end he resorted to leaving a note in her register for the next lesson.

It said:

_Nicki, we need to talk, especially after yesterday and everything. If you want to, come round my house tonight. From Tom_

As it turned out, Nicki did actually receive this next lesson without complication. She took a deep breath as she read it, her lips moving silently. She was so immersed in her own thoughts that she almost forgot to take the register itself.

The PRU definitely seemed a lot quieter without Barry. Actually it was quite boring without him. Nicki had never noticed that before.

* * *

Well, she had nothing to do that night so what was the worst that could happen. At 7:00pm she turned up at his doorstep. She sighed to herself before ringing the doorbell.

'Hi,' said Tom as he opened the door, evidently surprised that she'd turned up at all, 'come in.'

Nicki nodded before joining him inside the house.

Josh was on the sofa watching TV. 'Josh,' murmured Tom, 'would you mind watching the TV upstairs?'

Tom groaned but then caught sight of Nicki. The corners of his mouth twitched before he walked upstairs.

'So,' said Tom as they sat down on the sofa together, 'are you okay then?'

'Yes,' lied Nicki.

'Really. Nicki, I don't get what happened between you and Taylor. You can talk to me you know, if there's something on your mind.'

For a while it looked like Nicki wasn't going to reply, but then, she seemed to break in front of him, 'I gave her away Tom. I dumped my own daughter on the doorstep of a foster home at the age of what, a week?' She was having trouble keeping the tears in, 'I wasn't ready to be a mum so I dropped her off there along with a note saying her name, date of birth and a request for them to bring her in. At least she'd be looked after more experienced people there.'

'Experienced?' Asked Tom, 'you were in the army.'

'Yeah, and that's where it all started.' Sniffed Nicki.

Tom moved to face her and rested his hand gently on her cheek, 'Nicki what is it?'

Nicki was having trouble saying anything due to the cascade of tears running down her cheeks. Then, she looked Tom in the eye and sniffed, 'I got raped, Tom.'

* * *

Tom couldn't believe it. 'Oh Nicki,' he sighed, stroking her arm softly.

Nicki's chest was rising up and then going back down again as her depression seemed to overwhelm her.

'I-I-I was in the office once in the army. It was late. Then one of my colleagues came in. I could tell that he was drunk out of his brains. I tried to talk to him but he grabbed me. He had always been the only one stronger than me. I didn't mean for it to happen Tom. I wasn't ready,' she rested her head on Tom's chest as she continued, 'I was devastated when I found I was pregnant. I hid it from everyone and gave birth in a shed. Stupid I know. Part of me actually hoped that it would be dead when it came out can you believe that Tom? It literally broke my heart though, giving her away. I tried to forget about it. I tried to forget she ever existed. But now she's found me and- how could I have been so stupid?'

At this point Nicki lost all of the will power she had. She became sort of limp and just lost it. She felt so hopeless and so guilty. Tom held her to him. He'd never felt so sorry for anyone in his life. The thing that Nicki needed now was a shoulder to cry on and a comforting person to be there for her- and he was that person.


	16. 16 mother and daughter

Nicki was woken up by a splash of water. She sat up quickly and stared around.

It was a Saturday morning and she was on Tom's sofa. She rubbed her eyes, trying her best to remember what had happened last night. She had told Tom everything, the weight definitely seemed less now. Overpowered by guilt and sadness, she had eventually drifted off to sleep.

Tom had been to kind and understanding. She was the luckiest woman on earth to have someone like him in her life.

She had been woken up, it soon became clear, by none other than Josh. Obviously he had found it funny splashing her with cold water.

'Gee thanks,' she muttered sarcastically, 'where's Tom?'

'Out to get something from the supermarket or something like that.'

Nicki flopped her head back down on the pillow.

'You okay?' Asked Josh.

'Meh,' sighed Nicki.

Josh smiled.

After about ten minutes, Tom rejoined her where she sat with a cup of strong coffee.

'Thanks,' said Nicki before sipping it and asking, 'why are you being so nice to me?'

Josh shrugged, 'you always helped me out we we were in Rochdale.'

Nicki smiled, 'well yeah, thanks. I don't know where I'd be without you and your dad.'

At lunch, Nicki decided to return home.

'Thanks, to both of you,' said Nicki. She hugged both of them before leaving the house.

It had rained nonstop last night so she had a hard time trying not to get soaked.

However she had made up her mind, it was time to be straight with her daughter.

* * *

Later that day, she returned to the foster home where she had once dumped her beloved child. Just looking at it brought back unbearable memories.

After hesitation several times, she knocked smartly on the door. It was soon answered by a plump yet stern looking woman.

'Why are you here?' She demanded.

'I'm Nicki,' she said in a shuddering breath, 'here to see Taylor Smith, or Taylor Boston, whatever she calls herself.'

'Why?' Asked the woman suspiciously, 'she's never had any visitors. Her mum abandoned her can you believe it. Just dumped her on our doorstep. Why on earth would you want to see her.'

'I,' sighed Nicki, looking at her feet and then straight into the woman's eyes, 'am her mother, Nicki Boston.'

There was an awkward silence between the two women.

'Please let me in,' begged Nicki, 'I need to talk to my daughter.'

In the end, the woman did let her in. The foster home was quite a cramped place. Not at all comfy like Tom's house. Taylor gasped as Nicki entered her room.

'Mum?' She said, 'what on earth are you doing here?'

'You want answers Taylor I understand that, and I have to give them to you. I'm sorry I've been the worst mum in the world.' Nicki told Taylor everything she told told.

It was easier telling her because she'd already told it once.

Taylor stared at her with each word that she said.

When Nicki finished, Taylor gulped and said in a hoarse voice, 'okay. I never knew. Mum, I hope that we can become close again. I could even come to live with you!' Nicki chuckled

'We'll see,' she said, before leaving.

In the discussion they had arranged to meet the following day for lunch. Perhaps everything was going to change for the two of them.


	17. 17 a new start

She was ding it again, thought Taylor, waiting for her mother to join her.

However hopefully this wasn't going to result in disaster.

Taylor had arranged to meet with Nicki to have a friendly chat in a small cafe not too far from Waterloo road really. It had always been quite a cosy place and not too crowded either- the perfect place, in fact, for a mother and daughter to socialize.

Eager to get to know more about her mum, Taylor craned her neck, scanning the shop for any sign of Nicki. She wasn't here yet. Well, Taylor had been a little early.

Not after too long though, Nicki arrived and sat down opposite her daughter. Taylor's heart was beating fast. How should she address a mother that's been absent from her life up to date?

'So,' said Nicki, 'you wanted to get to know me?'

'Yeah,' replied Taylor abruptly, 'well, what is there to know?'

'Not much really.'

'Not much? You worked in the army for god's sake! What was it like?'

Nicki chuckled before explaining everyday life in the army. It wasn't really too glamorous yet Taylor seemed fascinated by it.

Nicki deliberately left out any mention of Taylor's apparent dad. Taylor didn't care though. He probably wasn't even aware of Taylor's existence.

It was much easier to talk now. Taylor was telling Nicki all there was to know about life in the foster home. That too wasn't too exciting however Nicki was eager to see how her daughter had been raised.

'What I said about me moving in...' murmured Taylor after a while, 'you know you don't have to. It was stupid.'

'What? No, I'd love you to!' Exclaimed her mother enthusiastically.

Taylor's face suddenly lit up in undisguised excitement, 'really? Can I?'

'Yeah it would be great,' said Nicki, beaming before adding, 'not right now though. My house is the most boring place you'll ever visit. I'll try to make it inhabitable though... it might take a few weeks.'

'I don't care. I've waited my whole life to see you. A few weeks ain't going to be to bad.'

Nicki chuckled.

Thank goodness Taylor didn't resemble her father. There was no mistaking that this girl was hers. And she was so happy too. In fact, she could probably run a mile. Was she actually on the right track to becoming a proper mum again?

* * *

After a couple of hours, Taylor stood up and said, 'I've got to go now.'

'Oh,' sighed Nicki, slightly taken aback, 'someplace you gotta be?'

'Actually yes,' informed Taylor with a trace of awkwardness in her tone, 'I said I'd go see how Barry was in hospital.'

'What? But darling he almost killed you!' Protested Nicki.

'I've got to,' she said sadly 'if I don't who will? He's an outcast mum, even to his own family. I know what it's like to have no one there for you. It's not nice. Even after all Barry has put me through, he's going through worse at the moment... and he shouldn't have to face it alone.

Nicki bit her lip before finally breathing, 'okay fine. But be sure to text me when you leave the hospital okay?'

'Yes mother,' grinned Taylor before giving her mum a swift hug and leaving the cafe.

* * *

'And then, she hugged me and left!' Nicki was telling Tom what her day had been like with her daughter.

It was Monday again now, the start of a new week, and the two of them were walking to work, discussing various things- though in particular Nicki's daughter.

'I'm glad you're happier now anyway,' said Tom warmly.

Nicki smiled joyfully to herself before quickly telling Tom, 'you know she wants to move in with me,'

'Really? Wow that's great!'

'Yeah but, I don't really know if my house is the best place for a teenager to grow up.'

'Don't worry,' muttered Tom grinning. Nicki looked at him, slightly puzzled.

At her confused expression though, he merely said, 'I'll tell you later if you want.'

With that he walked away into the school. Nicki stared after him completely bewildered. What on earth had he been implying by that? By that smile on his face though, it couldn't possibly be anything too bad.

'Hiya,' a voice issued from behind Nicki making her turn round.

It was Taylor.

'Hi,' replied Nicki, 'back and ready to work then?'

'Not really but I'll give it a try,' chuckled Taylor, 'see ya mum.'

She left Nicki feeling unusually happy for so early on a Monday morning. It was very hard to believe that, only a week ago, she had been overwhelmed by depression and sadness.


	18. 18 best christmas

Taylor left school early to visit Barry in the hospital again. However she did not tell her mother this time. It was clear how much everyone detested Barry around here so Taylor saw it best to go alone.

The last time she'd visited, he hadn't even been fully awake yet she had talked to him all the same, she had assured him that everything was going to be okay.

The burns on his arm were red and shining. The nurses doubted whether it would ever come off.

Well, thought Taylor sadly, looked like it would be long-sleeved jumpers for the rest of Barry's life then.

When she entered the ward, it was to see his limp body still lying on the bed. She approached him slowly. His eyes were shut...

She examined him closely before saying loud and clear, 'I know you're awake, open your eyes.'

To this, Barry's eyes flickered open, 'well worth a try. Why are you here?'

'Because you're hurt. And alone.'

'You make me sound like a four year old,' he spat, 'I don't need your sympathy.'

'Yeah you do,' snorted Taylor, 'you're going to need a lot of sympathy I mean you've been eating hospital food.'

Barry made an odd expression. It looked like he was trying to conceal a small smile.

'Anyway how does it feel?' Asked Taylor.

'Why don't you mind your own business.'

Taylor rolled her eyes and sighed, 'you are impossible. yet how come you still seem so insecure then?'

'What are you going on about?'

'You!' Exclaimed Taylor, 'I'm not that stupid you know.'

'Wouldn't bet on it,' murmured Barry.

At this, Taylor stood up abruptly and said curtly, 'well, hope to see you soon.'

And with that, she just left Barry there, still unsure of why she was acting so different to everyone else.

He couldn't accept her support though. How weak would he seem? And his dad had always told him not to look weak- or scared. Even when his dad had been condemned to a life in prison, his head had still been held high.

That was the kind of attitude that Barry admired.

There was something about that Taylor though. Apart from being a younger version of her mother, Nicki, she seemed, different.

Not different in a bad way... although he wasn't sure whether she was different in a good way either.

Usually Barry was quite good at discovering what was going on in people's minds merely judging by there actions. But this Taylor was almost unreadable. It had been the same with Nicki. But Taylor just seemed weird.

* * *

Back in Waterloo road, it was nearly end of lessons and Nicki managed to escape her lesson for a few minutes in order to go and see Tom, who was having a free period in the staff room.

He raised his head as she entered, 'haven't you got a class to be teaching?'

'Never mind that,' said Nicki waving her hand dismissively, 'what were you talking about, before? When I was talking about Taylor moving in with me. You were acting strange. So... ?'

Tom took a deep breath and smiled to himself, 'you are the most inquisitive woman I have ever met, Nicki, you know that?'

Nicki gave a mischievous grin before shaking him playfully, 'come on I want to know!'

For a moment it seemed like Tom wasn't going to reply. Nevertheless it wasn't long before he finally did open his mouth to explain to Nicki what was on his mind.

'I was just thinking that, if you wanted of course, you and Taylor could move in with our house. It's big enough and has a really teenager friendly environment. The spare room would be perfect for Taylor too.'

Nicki's mouth was open. She then stammered slightly, 'a- and you would be okay with us doing that?'

'Of course.'

'Yes! of course I will!' Cried Nicki happily. She hugged Tom tightly kissed his forehead enthusiastically, 'thank you. Thank you. Thank you!'

She'd always loved Tom's house. The prospect of moving into it was so exciting! And also she'd be able to get closer to her daughter.

She only anted what was best for her and her daughter and, by the looks of things, she'd finally achieved it.

* * *

'So when can we move in?' Queried Nicki as they walked out of the school at the end of the day.

'Whenever you want.'

Nicki thought for a second before deciding, 'I can do Christmas eve.'

'Christmas eve it is then,' smiled Tom.

'Yay!' Laughed Nicki before hugging him quickly again, 'this is going to be the best Christmas present ever!'

Christmas better come fast. This was the last week before the winter holidays... Christmas was creeping nearer then.

Quickly, Nicki excitedly text Taylor, informing her of Tom's suggestion.

It wasn't long before Taylor text back. By the looks of her text, she seemed almost as ecstatic about the whole prospect as Nicki was.

usually nicki spent Christmas day alone with a mug of hot chocolate, just listening to the wind howl and the rain fall. However this year, it seemed that she was actually going to have her first proper Christmas


	19. 19 A-star student

'Ooh, you look happy,' smiled Dynasty Barry as Taylor sat next to her the following day in the first lesson.

It was true- Taylor had almost skipped to school.

'Come on! Tell me what's up,' begged Dynasty.

'Okay,' giggled Taylor, 'I'm finally moving in with my mother. No more of that manky old foster home.'

'great, I'm really happy for you,' replied Dynasty enthusiastically.

Taylor trusted Dynasty. Yes, she had told her about the foster home and how she came to find her mum, however she had not yet confided in her friend the true identity of her mum.

'So what's your mother like then?' Queried Dynasty curiously, 'is she nice? Pushy?'

'Errr...' said Taylor, 'she's amazing actually. Pushy? Meh, I guess kind of, but in a good way. In fact she's kind of like me actually.'

'That ain't a good sign then,' joked Dynasty, 'do you want to have lunch with me?'

'Seriously?'

'Yeah, it's a bit depressing really, seeing you eat all by yourself everyday. Come one, then I'll do your nails.'

'Are you good at doing nails?' Chuckled Taylor, slightly amused.

'Don't worry I'm a pro,' assured Dynasty. Taylor's high cheeks lifted in a wide grin.

Sadly, they were not able to prolong their discussion as, at that moment, Grantly strode up to them and murmured, 'if you stop talking about nails and lunch, you'll be spending it with me.'

Dynasty rolled her eyes, 'yes sir.'

'Don't move,' shouted Grantly as the bell rang and the class made to go to their next lesson, 'first I will give you back your homework.' Everyone groaned.

Grantly gave an evil smirk, 'I will say that I have rarely seen such a bunch of clueless misfits in one class. Some of you were completely off subject, some were just wrong, and others were embarrassing. Imogen Stewart: laughable.' He started commenting on all of the papers as he handed them back to everyone in the class, one by one.

Then he reached the table where Dynasty and Taylor sat, awaiting their grade, 'Dynasty Barry, B. Compared to the rest of the class, not too terrible.'

'whoop whoop,' said Dynasty loudly.

Grantly gave her a patronizing gaze before turning to Taylor, 'Taylor Smith, A*.' Taylor almost choked on the gum she was chewing.

She'd never got an A*, in anything.

'Well done,' congratulated Dynasty.

* * *

At lunch, Taylor and Dynasty sat next to one another. Taylor was enduring a bit of a mental battle. She was trying to decide whether to tell Dynasty who her mother was.

Finally, she decided that she could trust her, 'Dynasty,'

'Yes?'

'I'm going to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone.'

'Depends what it is.'

'Dynasty please!' Warned Taylor.

'Okay, cross my heart,' reassured Dynasty, 'now what is it.'

'I'm not called Taylor Smith, I'm Taylor Boston.'

Dynasty gasped, 'you mean your mum is Nicki?'

'Yeah, is that bad?'

'I don't know do I?' Laughed Dynasty, 'what's she like? as a mum I mean.'

'I told you,' sighed Taylor, relieved as Dynasty's reaction, 'like me. I mean, yeah she's not boring. A bit stubborn. Fierce, strong-minded and all the rest of it. But she is really lovely too. A great mum I think.'

'Seriously I'm so happy for you,' beamed Dynasty, 'she sounds a damn sight better than my mum at least.'

They spent the rest of lunch enjoyably criticizing Dynasty's mother and her many faults as a caring guardian.

If anything, this made Taylor feel even better about her own mum.

_Finally, finally she was starting to fit in around here._


	20. 20 more like a prison cell

The next few days were mainly full of boxes and bags. Nicki was having trouble gathering all of her possessions in preparation for the move. She was determined not to leave anything behind. Somehow, Tom found room for all of her worthless- yet valuable to her- objects within his walls.

She was nearly ready to move in. Waterloo road wasn't open Friday because on Thursday night, everyone had been surprised by a thick sheet of overnight snow. Most people had woken up to see that they were living in what resembled a ginger-bread house with too much icing on it.

Nicki took advantage of this time off work and, sure enough, she managed to move all of her things into Tom's house by Friday night. All she needed to do now was move in. However before she was able to just take Taylor, she had to attend a meeting with the head of the foster home along with social services.

'So, why do you feel that it is right Taylor comes to live with you?' One of social services asked in a cold indifferent tone.

'Why?' Asked Nicki incredulously, 'I'm her mother aren't I?'

'yes but you first left her with this foster home because you didn't believe that you could make a good mother. What has changed?'

'I got to know her. I'm more experienced now too. Not to mention that I work with a bunch of children everyday so I know how to handle them.'

It was hard for nicki not to be angry. They were judging her on her own skills as a parent- like they had Taylor's best interests at heart.

'In addition I won't be alone,' informed Nicki, 'Tom Clarkson, father of one already will also live with us and he is more than capable of looking after Taylor.'

A lot of time was spent watching social services mutter to one another.

This annoyed Nicki a lot.

'And you think that you are the adequate guardian for Taylor?'

'Yes,' answered Nicki firmly.

'You're sure.'

'Of course I am! She's my child after all, not yours.'

In the end, the social services and the head of the foster home agreed that Nicki was fit to parent Taylor.

Nicki was so happy.

* * *

**Whilst this meeting had been happening, Taylor herself had been waiting in her room in the foster home, anxiously awaiting their decision**

* * *

****Taylor sighed. All of her things were in boxes now.

They had to allow her to leave this dump.

Her room didn't even look like a room- more like a prison cell.

After what seemed like an age, the door finally creaked open and her mother entered the room.

'Mum!' She exclaimed, 'what did they say?'

'Look's like you're coming home for Christmas,' beamed Nicki.

Overwhelmed by joy, Taylor ran to hug her mother.

Finally she was going to spend Christmas the way everyone should- with family.

She was so excited. She loved her mother so much and also Tom was her favourite teacher. He was just like a dad really.

And Taylor didn't care what Nicki said- there was definitely something going on between Tom and her mother.

Taylor had never met Tom's son Josh nevertheless she was keen to see him for the first time. She'd treat him just like an older brother. Wow, she could picture it all in her head.

It was like her dream family.

* * *

On December 24th, Taylor got up at 5:00am. She couldn't sleep so she quickly got dressed and waited for hours on end for her mum to pick her up.

Soon enough, her mum soon arrived in a car along with Tom and Josh.

Taylor sat in the back with Josh and immediately started talking with him. He was actually very easy to talk to- unlike most guys.

her new life started here then


	21. 21 christmas eve

To Taylor, Tom's house was perfect. It had everything she needed. A TV, game consoles, a friendly environment, cosy atmosphere- in other words everything that the foster home had not got.

'It's perfect,' she breathed as she entered the living room, 'where am I going to be sleeping?'

'Follow us,' said Tom and him and Nicki led me up the white stairs to the second floor. I entered the room that they were showing me. The walls were alight blue and a comfy white leather bed was in the corner. Of course there was a dressing table, wardrobe (all the essentials.) However it was the big TV mounted on the wall that appealed to Taylor the most.

'I have my own TV?' She exclaimed.

'Yup,' said Josh, leaping onto her bed, 'and look at this. He pressed a button on the remote control and the TV turned on. As it did, purple letters formed on its screen saying 'welcome Taylor.'

'Oh my god!' Cried Taylor in excitement, 'I love it!' She squeezed Josh and sat down on the bed beside him.

* * *

Taylor spent the next couple of hours roaming around the house, trying to get used to her amazing new home. It was a saturday night, best night of the week and what was more, it was Christmas Eve.

Therefore the four of them got takeaways that night and ate on the sofa whilst watching Ant&Dec's saturday night takeaway.

Wow, so this was what having a family was like, thought Taylor.

The foster home would have never have done this with her. She had really had no idea on what she had been missing out. Just laughing together as a family was great.

Taylor was looking forward though to her first night in her new bedroom.

Therefore she went to bed at 11:00pm, followed by Josh after about twenty minutes.

Nicki agreed to help Tom clear away all of the cutlery and dishes before they too went to bed.

Nicki was to have the bedroom between Tom and Taylor. Her bedroom too had been nice and comfortable so she was quite eager to sleep in it.

'Thanks for everything by the way,' said Nicki as she and Tom put all of the knives and forks away after cleaning them thoroughly, 'without you, I wouldn't have my girl living with me.'

'I'm just happy that you're okay now,' smiled Tom.

Nicki grinned and looked at the floor.

They went upstairs together and then bad each other good night.

'Goodnight,' said Tom.

'Night,' replied Nicki softy.

That night she went into bed with a smile on her face.

This Christmas was going to be fantastic. She was actually not going to be alone for it too! She'd rarely been so happy before.


	22. 22 family

Taylor woke up early on Christmas morning. Keen to go downstairs and start the wonderful day, she went into Josh's room to wake him up too.

'Josh! Wake up it's Christmas day.' However Josh was not in his bed.

Neither it seemed, was Tom.

To Taylor's relief, her mother was still in bed.

'Mum, wake up!' Taylor shook Nicki.

'Five more minutes,' groaned Nicki, her eyes shut.

'No, it's Christmas!' exclaimed Taylor.

Nicki sat up and rubbed her eyes, 'what time is it?'

'Errr...' Taylor looked at the clock on the bedside table, 'half past four.'

'Taylor...' groaned Nicki, flopping back onto her pillow, 'it's so early.'

'Well Tom and Josh are up I think, they're not in bed, oh come on mum please!'

'Oh alright,' grunted Nicki before getting out of bed groggily.

Yawning, Nicki followed an ecstatic Taylor downstairs, still half asleep.

* * *

They went into the living room to see Tom and Josh already in there, holding up a banner.

'Welcome and merry Christmas,' read Nicki and Taylor together.

Taylor laughed and sat on the sofa. Josh gave her her first present which she started ripping open enthusiastically.

Nicki sat next to Tom on the larger sofa.

'You still look like you haven't woken up properly yet,' sniggered Tom.

'I haven't,' yawned Nicki, 'Taylor got me up. Half past four? Seriously?'

'Lighten up Nicki it's Christmas,' laughed Tom. In response to this Nicki hit Tom playfully with the sofa pillow.

'Okay,' said Tom, chuckling, 'here's your first present from me,'

'Really?'

In truth, Nicki had never actually received any Christmas presents before so this was quite exciting.

It turned out that Tom had bought her a new silver watch, a box of chocolates, a twenty pound clothes voucher, earrings, and a dinner reservation for two for the following day.

'Thanks,' said Nicki warmly and she hugged Tom affectionately.

'So what's for me?' Asked Tom, 'or haven't you bought me anything?'

'For your information Tom, I'm not that heartless. I did give you something actually.'

After everyone had received their presents they all went outside into the snowy garden.

'I've always wanted to make a proper snowman,' said Taylor happily. Tom and Nicki sat on the bench, talking lightheartedly to one another.

However they were soon interrupted when Taylor decided to throw a snowball at her mother. it hit Nicki squarely in the face.

'Oh my god you'll pay for that!' Shouted Nicki while Taylor laughed. Nicki grabbed some snow and pelted it towards Taylor. It all kicked off from there really. Somehow, all four of them ended up having a snowball fight. At lunch time, they re-entered the house, shivering but laughing at the same time.

* * *

It was the first proper Christmas dinner that Taylor had had. They all sat at the table, talking happily with a TV show on in the background.

They also pulled crackers. Taylor was happy to see that her paper crown was light-blue. She'd always wanted to try them on, even though they looked a bit stupid.

This had been the best Christmas ever.

In fact, for Taylor, it had been her first Christmas.

She'd hardly stayed here for 30 hours yet this place was already feeling like home.

She loved this. She loved spending Christmas with her mother, Tom and Nicki- as a family.

* * *

**Yeah hi thanks for reading. I know everything seems perfect now but this is waterloo road so another interesting plot will be coming up. I've written some chapters in advance and planned a lot of them. I think you'll like the next few chapters. **

**The next chapter I'm starting on the first day back at school after Christmas.**

**If I haven't updated I will really soon :)**


	23. 23 independence

It was a new term at Waterloo road- after christmas- and Taylor was much more confident.

'How was the Christmas holiday for you then?' Asked Dynasty.

'Amazing!' Exclaimed Taylor happily, 'I actually feel like a new person. It was like having a proper family- the family I never had.'

Taylor was halfway through explaining what she had done with nicki, tom and Josh over the holidays when she spotted someone behind Dynasty- it was Barry.

He had dark shadows under his eyes like he hadn't slept in days and his head was hung low as though he was trying not to draw attention to himself. Sadly, he wasn't achieving this well because Taylor could see many people whispering about him.

Clearly word had got around that it had been him who had started the fire.

taylor watched as Michael emerged outside and, spotting barry, made a beeline for him. Oh no, what trouble was Barry in now?

Michael reached Barry and then whispered something in his ear, making barry follow him inside.

* * *

'But sir you can't expel me,' protested Barry as he sat opposite Michael in the headmaster's office.

'Give me one reason why I should continue your time at Waterloo road,' shouted Michael, 'you have cost us so much money and put the lives of both pupils and teachers alike in danger. Why shouldn't you leave?'

Barry could find the right words to speak.

However he needn't say anymore for, at that moment, the door to Michael's office swung open and Taylor came in, her face white.

'Taylor!' Exclaimed Michael however he could not say anymore as she cut across him

'Please don't expel Barry she didn't harm anyone did he?'

'But he meant to, Taylor,' argued Michael, 'and he broke my ribs merely because he was annoyed with me.'

'And? Sometimes I want to break your ribs, perving on my mum all the time.'

Barry sniggered as Taylor continued, 'the last thing that Barry needs is more pressure and people like you lowering his self esteem. Michael if you expel him, you'll have to answer to both me and my mother.'

Michael stared at her. How dare a new student talk to him like this?

* * *

Sadly, Taylor was asked to leave the office so she waited outside until Barry too exited.

'So?' She demanded, 'are you staying?'

'Yeah,' grunted Barry as he walked through the corridors.

Taylor trotted to keep up with him.

Then suddenly Barry turned around abruptly and faces Taylor, 'just keep away from me you got that? i don't need you, I don't need your support and I don't need your help!'

'Oh yeah?' Growled Taylor, looking up at him with no fear in her eyes, 'prove it then.'

With that she left barry.

He stared after her. Why couldn't she just keep out the way?

Then, as Taylor reached the end of the corridor, she turned around and winked mischievously at Barry before disappearing round the corner.

He kept looking at the place where she'd disappeared. Then he realised that he had better get up to the PRU otherwise Boston would give him a right flogging so he made his way down the corridor and up the stairs in silence.

* * *

**Hi hope you're liking it. I laughed so hard while checking it over because I was meant to write 'he had better get up to the PRU' and instead I accidentally wrote, 'he had better get up to the PERU.' :)**

**Anyway Updating soon if i haven't already. Please review and thanks for reading so far.**


	24. 24 Michael's move

Nicki was surprised that, at lunch, she had been summoned to Michael's office. Had she done something wrong? He couldn't be about to sack her... no, surely not.

Therefore Nicki finished eating quite quickly so that she had the time to visit michael. As she made to leave the dining hall, she spotted Taylor eating with Dynasty Barry. Nicki was happy that Taylor had finally found a way to fit in and make some friends. And, she guessed, out of the three Barrys, Dynasty was probably the least dodgy.

* * *

'Nicki,' greeted Michael as she entered his office, 'I've been wanting to have word with you.'

'Okay...' said Nicki, trying her best to smile.

'It has struck my attention recently how close you and Mr Clarkson are.'

'Well yeah we live together,' Nicki put in.

'Oh, so you two are...?'

'No we're just friends,' Nicki told him quickly, 'he's just helping me get back on my feet as a proper mother again.

'Well,' murmured Michael, standing up, 'if you're sure you're not together then I would be much obliged if you'd accompany me tonight for a small drink.'

'A- a what?' Asked Nicki, stunned. This had not been what Nicki had been expecting at all.

'A drink, just you and me,' explained Michael, 'please Nicki.'

'But what about you and Christine?' She queried, a little flustered.

'We're not together anymore really.'

'Oh.'

They stood in silence for a bit.

'So?' demanded Michael.

If truth be told nicki had never had any affections towards her boss however, after all, he was the boss of her. She finally decided that she would accompany him for one drink although she wasn't going to tell him this at all.

'Okay,' agreed Nicki, a weak smile forming on her face.

She left the office slightly startled.

* * *

'You look like you've seen a ghost can I just say?' Said Tom lightly as he met with Nicki after school so that they could walk home together.

'That's because our esteemed headmaster,' sighed Nicki with a shuddering breath, 'has invited me to a drink tonight.'

'Seriously.'

'Yup,' nodded Nicki grimly, 'don't worry though, I'm only going the one night.'

'Okay. I wasn't worrying by the way.'

'No... of course,' muttered Nicki, looking up into his eyes, 'I mean, why would you... well,' she changed the subject, 'I have no idea what to wear tonight. Tom, remind me now, tell me to only have one drink.'

'Only have one drink,' chuckled Tom.

'Okay.' Replied Nicki, 'better get home so I can see what to wear then.'

And so they walked down the roads together, the mood between them slightly more tense than usual.


	25. 25 It's not a date

'I have no idea what to wear!' Exclaimed Nicki as she came downstairs in a vet top and jeans. There was only ten more minutes available for Nicki to get ready before she met up with Michael for a drink that night.

'Wear clothes,' suggested Taylor as she sat on the sofa, doing her homework.

'Or not,' chuckled Josh, 'you never know Michael might like that.'

'It's not a date,' said Nicki firmly.

_'It's not a date,' _mimicked Taylor, 'yeah, course it's not. If you two do get it on, can you ask him to give me A*s for like all my work?'

'We won't get it on,' assured Nicki before adding in an undertone, 'eurgh.'

Finally, Nicki concluded that she wasn't going to wear glamorous or flashy clothes because- as she kept telling Taylor- it wasn't even a date, but more like a friendly catch-up.

Therefore she ended up wearing casual clothes, nothing special really.

'Good luck on your date,' called Taylor as Nicki made to leave.

'It's not a date!' Nicki yelled back before leaving.

* * *

Nicki arrived at the pub to see Michael already sitting at the bar.

'Hey,' said Nicki, smiling politely. She shook his hand.

'Wine?' asked Michael, holding up a bottle of white wine for Nicki.

'Just a small bit please,' replied Nicki.

Dismissing this, Michael filled her glass to the brim. She didn't point this out at a problem or anything- she merely took a small sip from her glass and said, 'so, what were you hoping to talk about?'

'I just wanted to get to know you better,' replied michael.

nicki thought fast, the only way that she was going to escape a second date with him was to make a fool of herself, therefore proving to him that she was not the woman for him.

'Do you believe in spirits?' She asked suddenly.

'Spirits? Not really, do you?'

'Oh I know they're real,' muttered Nicki, putting on a false look of enthusiasm whilst lying through her teeth, 'they speak to me in the night, they come to me.'

'Oh really? And what sort of things do they say?'

'Shhh, it's a secret!' whispered Nicki, placing her finger gently on his lips.

well, she definitely was making herself look like a nutcase... in front of her boss.

However, to her annoyance, he didn't seem that disturbed, he merely smiled at her stupidity. She then decided that she had to resort to drastic measures, after sipping her drink again, she summoned all of the energy she possessed and burped loudly,' better out than in I say.' She chuckled drunkenly.

Michael smiled, admiring Nicki's face and then traveling down to look at the rest of her body.

This made Nicki feel really uncomfortable. All of her attempts to seem unattractive was only drawing him closer.

In the end she just stood up quickly and invented wildly, 'I have to go, I'm late for my fitting for my... crocodile outfit.'

'Crocodile outfit?' Asked Michael as she left.

'To entertain kids!' She called back as she left.

* * *

'Well,' she sighed to an amused Tom as they sat together on the sofa later that night, 'now Michael thinks I'm a drunken, burping hippie who believes in ghosts and spirits and who dresses up as animals merely to please kids. Great.'

'Wow,' said Tom, trying not to laugh, 'you really had it off with him. I feel a second date coming up do you?'

'Oh shut up,' giggled Nicki, slapping him gently on the shoulder.


	26. 26 the abrupt apology

At school the following day, Lorraine caught up with Taylor in the corridors.

'Wondering if I could possibly have a word?' She inquired.

Slightly taken aback Taylor replied, 'sure.'

'Well the other day, Michael said how well you handled barry. Apparently you've really had an impact on his behaviour.'

'Have I?' Asked Taylor, completely and utterly bewildered by this sudden- and rather unrealistic- fact.

'Yeah, it seems like you inspire him to keep his head. Either that or he fancies you,' she chuckled before adding, 'just joking don't worry.'

'Not to be rude but where is this heading exactly?'

'Well, I was wondering if perhaps you could give up some of you lunch to study with him?'

'What?' Gasped Taylor, surprised, 'and he agreed to this?'

'Not exactly,' sighed lorraine, 'i didn't really give him a choice.'

Taylor groaned loudly.

'Please,' asked Lorraine, 'it would only be one lunchtime per week.'

'Okay,' sighed Taylor eventually.

'Great, meet him in the library after next lesson,' said Lorraine happily before Leaving Taylor.

Taylor groaned again to herself. Great. She wad giving up her lunchtime to help Barry. For goodness' sake. He hated Taylor- that was clear. Taylor rubbed her forehead. She felt that today was going to be a horribly long day.

* * *

'Good day miss,' growled Barry as Taylor sat next to him in the library that lunch.

'Is it?' Retorted Taylor moodily.

'I thought you were all keen to give me another chance?' Sneered Barry.

Taylor just scowled at him and replied coldly, 'I thought you didn't want anything to do with me.'

'I don't.'

'Fine!' Taylor snarled, 'i can't believe I'm wasting my lunchtime trying to reason with you.'

'Reason with me? You talk like I'm younger than you. Weaker than you.'

'Well aren't you?' She snorted.

'I wouldn't bet on it,' smirked Barry, 'but what the hell, lets see who is the strongest. Hand wrestle?'

'Bring it on.'

'I'll go easy on you,' sneered Barry. And, at first, he did. he let her take the lead a little bit before actually putting some effort into it. Nevertheless, she was still forcing his hand down. he was quite surprised now.

Then, she slammed his hand onto the table and then said, 'I win weakling.'

'I was going easy on you!' He told her defensively.

'Sure you were.'

Barry looked at the doors to the library and then muttered, 'this is so stupid.'

'yeah it is,' Taylor nodded grimly.

Barry suddenly winced.

'What is it?' Demanded taylor.

'Nothing,' he murmured.

'Tell me!'

'It's just the burn on my arm. It's stinging. It don't hurt though. I'm not that pathetic.'

'Of course you're not,' sighed taylor, 'well you're in luck. Turns out I did get burnt in the fire. Not too badly though. And it so happens that I've got cream that will ease the pain.'

'Whoa watch it!' he exclaimed as Taylor pulled the cream out of her bag, 'don't put it on my arm.'

'Why are you scared?'

'No,' he said in barely a whisper.

'Just like a little girl,' teased taylor.

'Whatever,' grunted Barry, irritated as he put out his burnt arm.

Gently, Taylor started rubbing some of the cream gently on his arm.

Barry sighed and then looked at her and asked quietly, 'where did you get burnt?'

Taylor was quite taken aback by his sudden interest, 'erm, on my chest but they're not too bad and I've put foundation over them so they're not really noticeable.'

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Barry didn't want to look into her eyes because it made him feel guilty.

Wow, he'd never felt guilty about anything before.

He took a deep breath before saying slowly, 'I'm sorry- for what happened to you.'

Taylor looked up from his arm and met his gaze.

It was impossible to read her expression but after a while she smiled softly.

The bell went and they both quickly got up.

'Well,' sighed Taylor, 'we've been in here for about twenty minutes and we haven't studied at all. Great seeing ya Barry.'

He wasn't sure whether that last bit had been sarcastic or not. As she walked away, she looked back at him and winked at him again.

He gulped and, finding himself, he started to stride back to the PRU


	27. 27 almost kiss

Their gym lesson had just ended and Kevin Skelton tried to find his school clothes so that he could change back into them. Turned out that, as a joke, his mates had decided that it would be quite amusing to hide them inside the girls' changing rooms.

Sighing, Kevin was forced to go and fetch them. He entered the girls' changing rooms and then looked around quickly to make sure that no girls were actually in there before walking to his kit and picking it up.

He was horrified therefore when he realised that he hadn't looked hard enough as a female voice spoke from the corner of the room, 'Dynasty? Dynasty is that you?'

Kevin had no idea what to do. Looking towards the place where the voice had came from, he saw that it was none other than that new girl who had been involved in that fire, Taylor Smith.

To avoid being caught out as a clear boy, Kevin merely said, 'mhm,' in a high pitched voice. He didn't sound like Dynasty at all however Taylor didn't seem suspicious. As she continued to get dressed she spoke to who thought was Dynasty (but actually it being a frozen Kevin.)

'You know, I was wondering about your brother, Barry,' Kevin gulped. This obviously wasn't the kind of conversation that he should really listen in on however Taylor continued whilst Kevin tried his best to gather all of his kit up without making too much noise.

'He's such a show off on the outside. But inside I think he's just a big softy. I mean, one person can't be all bad can they? I swear there's more to him than he's letting on. What about you? After all you know him best... Dynasty?'

She turned around and looked for Dynasty. Kevin immediately ducked down under the bench and waved his hand slightly so that Taylor would think it was Dynasty.

Thankfully, Taylor turned back round and continued, 'I wonder if he actually does feel bad about the fire. After all he got burnt the most. At times he seems to act almost vulnerable. Can you believe that? Dynasty why aren't you answering? Have you suddenly lost your use of speech?'

'No,' came confused but slightly amused voice from behind Kevin. He whipped around to see the real Dynasty eying the scene suspiciously. Kevin got up and, without speaking, he pointed to Taylor, Dynasty and then himself.

Dynasty seemed to understand as she said to Taylor, 'sorry, I couldn't hear you that well,' and then whispered to Kevin, 'get out while you still can.'

he didn't need to be asked twice. As soon as the words passed her lips he crept out of the room.

* * *

After school, Taylor went to get her bike from the side of the school. Ever since Nicki had got her a bike for Christmas, she'd been using it to go pretty much everywhere.

She unlocked her bike and then looked up to see barry unlocking a bike by hers.

'Hi,' she said tentatively.

He looked up at her words. Spotting her, he replied, 'you alright?'

'Yeah I'm fine,' she answered calmly, 'my burns were hurting a little bit but I'm okay. How about you? Are you okay?'

'yes of course I am. Why wouldn't I be.'

'Well, it was quite a tense moment at lunch wasn't it.' Teased Taylor, approaching Barry so that they were standing face to face, 'you, I mean, saying you're sorry. Moment of weakness much?'

'No,' said Barry shortly.

Taylor looked at him. She didn't really know what to make of him, 'you know if there is anything troubling you you can tell me, I won't tell anyone.'

He looked at her, surprised, 'no one has ever said that to me before.'

'That's because I'm one of a kind.'

'Aren't you just,' murmured Barry.

He looked straight into Taylor's eyes and, slowly, they leaned towards each other, all events of the past forgotten.

Their lips were about an inch away from each other when Barry retreated quickly, 'I'm sorry,' he whispered before stroking Taylor's arm and leaving.

Wow, Taylor had rarely seen him so sensitive.

Why on earth did she have feelings for him? What had happened today that had made her opinion of him change so much?

It was just the way he looked at her she supposed. It was different now. He was like a different person.


	28. 28 why do I feel like this?

Taylor got home a bit later than her mother.

'Are you okay?' Asked Nicki.

'Course I am,' assured Taylor before adding, 'why'd you ask?'

'Well, you just seem a bit quiet. Not yourself at all.'

* * *

Taylor sighed before going into the living room and sitting down on the sofa.

Nicki sat next to her and placed her hand on her shoulder, 'if something is bothering you, you can talk to me.'

Taylor was so used to not having a parent, not having anyone to talk to when sad that she didn't confide her feelings at first.

Then she sighed and asked, 'have you ever been properly in love with someone.'

'Well not Michael that's for sure,' sighed Nicki, 'I guess... not really no.'

'Well I don't know,' muttered Taylor, 'I don't know whether I love him or I feel sorry for him or what.'

'Who's the guy?' Queried Nicki, suddenly quite interested.

'Promise you won't fly off the handle?'

'Promise.'

Taylor gulped before saying in barely a whisper, 'It's Barry.'

'Barry,' Nicki repeated slowly. She inhaled deeply before asking, 'had burned you Taylor. He could have killed you.'

'Yeah and he regrets it more than anything,' assured Taylor, 'when he's with me he seems different. He acts like he has nothing to prove anymore. He's sweet and considerate.'

'Please don't tell me we're talking about the same Barry here,' groaned Nicki.

'Mum please listen,' pressed on taylor, 'he even apologised to me and, you know what, I really think he meant it.

Nicki stared at her daughter for a moment before saying slowly, 'well, just be careful sweetie okay? I don't mind you and him... you know- but if he hurts you then it'll be a bad day to be a Barry once I get my hands on him.'

'But I still don't get why I feel like this,' breathed Taylor.

'Get what?' Asked Tom as he joined them.

'Taylor,' Nicki heaved a sigh, 'thinks that she is in love with Barry.'

'Yeah I think I do,' exclaimed Taylor, 'but I'm not sure because I've never been in love before.'

'When you realise you are in love with someone,' said Tom softly, 'its like seeing things in a whole new light. You realise that you'd do anything for that person, someone who you can really be yourself around.'

For a second he met Nicki's eye but Nicki quickly turned her head to look at her daughter.

'you got any homework to do?'

'Yeah...'

'You gonna do it?'

'Maybe. You two can leave me now if you want.'

Nicki gave her daughter a small hug and muttered, 'don't worry you can tell me anything,' before leaving with Tom.

Taylor sighed.

Why did she feel like this?


	29. 29 complete confusion

'Ouch me nail!' exclaimed Dynasty as she pulled her hand out of the sink.

Her nail had broken so that it was much shorter now.

She groaned to herself. Why couldn't mum ever do the washing up? It would help immensely.

It turned out that mum had a new boyfriend apparently... yay...

'Wazzup my favourite girl in the world?' Said barry cheerfully as he entered the kitchen.

'I broke a nail,' Dynasty told him grumpily, holding up her now shorter nail which stood out against it's neighbours.

'Poor you,' chuckled Barry.

Dynasty scowled at him before continuing to do the washing up.

Then she thought of a way to make things awkward for her _dear _brother, 'really? Am I your favourite girl in the world then?' She queried a smile spreading from one corner of her bright pink lips to the other.

'What?' said Barry, puzzled.

'Well,' sighed dynasty, 'It's just that I saw you and Taylor after school today. Are you sure she's not your favourite girl in the world?'

'What, no of course not, there's nothing going on between us.'

'Of course there isn't.' Smirked Dynasty.

She then realised that her phone, which was currently lying in her pocket, was vibrating powerfully.

After drying her hands, she pulled it out and read the text. It was from Kevin, thanking her for covering for him with Taylor in the changing rooms.

Dynasty grinned to herself. Boy was that Kevin cute.

She text back, _no problem xxx_

Then, however, she deleted the x's. Perhaps that was being a bit too obvious.

* * *

That night, Taylor couldn't sleep. She was thinking about Barry, and what they had said to each other today.

She had no idea whether to follow her mad mad instinct or listen to her mother and be safe. She knew that Nicki only wanted what was best for her daughter- especially after that disaster with the fire.

She couldn't make up her mind so she pulled out her IPod and started listening to songs on it. Who should she listen to? Katy Perry? Taylor Swift? Evanescence?

In the end she just decided to put it on shuffle so that she could listen to random songs, none of which so far had been very inspirational.

She had to admit that she couldn't really see herself having a relationship with Barry, but then again, what did she know?

She'd never felt true love before... or at least she didn't think she had.

Ugh, she was so confused.

* * *

Nicki was also really confused. Why?

When Tom had been explaining about what love felt like.

well, wouldn't she do anything for Tom? Couldn't she just feel who she was around him?

He was one of the few people that she had ever spoken completely truthfully too.

* * *

In addition, Barry hadn't a clue what he was to do with Taylor. never before had he felt like this. He was like a different person around Taylor.

Perhaps she was made for him.

But he couldn't be made for her.

She deserved better.

He'd hurt her!

Both emotionally and physically.

He'd given her mental scars that would last forever.

He couldn't forgive himself.

He didn't deserve the like of Taylor.


	30. 30 touch me

**Note, even though this fanfic isn't rater M, there are sex-related actions in this chapter**

* * *

Nicki had her head in her hands. She loved her daughter so much. She only wanted what was best for taylor.

'Are you okay?' Asked Tom as he walked into her bedroom.

Nicki merely shrugged.

'Don't worry,' Said Tom, placing his hand on her shoulder, 'I know that sometimes parenting can seem like a burden but it gets much easier i promise.'

Nicki smiled at him, 'yeah I hope it does. I just sometimes feel so guilty though. I abandoned her.'

Tom tilted his head slightly, still massaging her shoulder gently, 'that doesn't change the fact that you are amazing.'

'You don't mean that,' muttered Nicki, looking down onto her lap.

His hand slowly moved down, down her arm until it reached Nicki's waist. Goosebumps erupted all over Nicki as he began to trace circles round her waist.

His other hand brushed Nicki's hair out of her beautiful face and behind her ear. Without really comprehending what she was doing, Nicki held this hand softly with hers, her fingertips touching it gently.

Her left hand then floated up towards Tom, stroking his cheek as she plucked up the courage to finally look into his kind warm eyes. Her fingers ran through Tom's hair, holding him so that he could be hers.

She felt safe around him, she felt happy.

Tom's hands wandered playfully to her shoulders and then hovered for a bit above her breasts. Nicki made her hand stroke Tom's back gently as his hands lowered and the very tips of his fingers brushed her top.

Nicki had the sudden urge to make a drastic move and kiss him however the door soon opened and Josh walked in.

'I- oh sorry,' he said as Nicki and Tom quickly removed their hands from one another and shuffled to the side a bit, 'was I interrupting something?'

'No,' assured Tom and Nicki together.

Josh nodded slightly before murmuring something about having to clean his room before walking slowly out of the room.

Tom and Nicki didn't look at each other for a moment.

Then Nicki suddenly broke the silence by sighing, 'well I've got to mark some papers. Those essays aren't going to give themselves F's are they?'

Tom chuckled as Nicki left the room.

He inhaled deeply.

he was still able to breathe in her sweet scent.

Then, coming back to earth, he stood up too and slowly walked out.

* * *

'You okay mum?' Queried taylor as Nicki sat on the sofa, avoiding everyone's gaze- especially Tom's- as she marked the PRU student's work.

'Yeah,' sighed Nicki before spotting something, 'actually no! Look at this!'

She held out Barry's paper and showed it to Tom and Taylor.

'What's wrong with it?' Asked Taylor.

'Nothing!' Gasped Nicki, 'that's the problem. he's never handed in a decent piece of work before.'

Taylor gulped. Had it been true then? what Lorraine had said?

Was Taylor the key to a better life for bad boy Barry Barry?


	31. 31 the brain tumour

It was last lesson on a Friday and Taylor was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate.

For one thing, Dynasty was fidgeting even more than usual and Tom also, it seemed, was a little bit on edge.

Taylor glanced over at his desk. He was chewing his pencil apprehensively. It was so obvious when teachers were worrying about something.

Dynasty pulled out her phone evidently wanting to look at something on it. Taylor didn't know what Dynasty was reading or watching however as she did, her breathing intensified noticeably.

Kevin was looking over at our table with an unreadable expression on his face. Was he looking at me? Or Dynasty.

Dynasty probably.

* * *

When bell went, Dynasty left straight away, not too keen to linger in the classroom.

She headed straight for the toilets where she strode in and used her extra hairband to tie round the door handle which would provide maximum privacy.

Dynasty's breathing became deeper as she leaned forwards against the sinks and rubbed her forehead absentmindedly.

She looked up into her reflection. A mere ghost with waxy pale skin glared back at her.

She gulped. Her head was feeling heavy. Was it the impact of the news she'd received this morning? Or was it...

She gasped as she began to feel faint. No. She had to stay on her knees.

But they soon buckled and she fell to the floor.

Door jammed shut, Dynasty lay on the bathroom floor, completely alone.

* * *

'What is wrong with today?' Grumbled Taylor as she walked round the beach after school with Josh, 'everyone seems quiet and troubled. Has someone famous died or something? Even mum and Tom appear bothered about something or other.'

'Not that I know of,' sighed Tom before grinning, 'but I think I know what's bothering Tom and Nicki.'

'What?'

Josh bit his lip before replying, 'probably nothing.'

Taylor nodded slowly, unsure whether Josh was being entirely truthful about his concerns regarding their guardians.

* * *

It took ages for Kevin to find all of his books.

Thanks to Connor and Imogen messing around with him, his books were scattered all over the school.

One, he knew, was in the girls' toilets.

He hoped that no one was in there.

Probably not; school had ended over an hour ago.

He tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He tried putting a little more pressure on it but it still didn't open.

'Hello?' He asked, 'can someone please open the door?'

To his surprise, someone did answer and the door opened, revealing a worried looking Dynasty.

'Sorry,' apologized Kevin, 'I just need to get my book.'

She seemed unable to make a verbal response so he walked past her and retrieved his textbook from the end sink.

'Thanks,' he muttered to Dynasty before noticing something that made him drop his bag.

A large bloody cut was on her forehead, oozing scarlet.

'Oh my god what happened?'

'I fell,' she answered shortly.

'Fell... are you sure.'

Dynasty just sniffed and sat on the sink. Out of mere curiosity, Kevin sat onto the sink next to her and inquired, 'how did you fall.'

'I... I fainted.'

'Fainted...'

'Yeah.'

'Does it happen often?' He asked.

'It will from now on,' she murmured.

'Why?'

She hesitated before saying anything, 'you can't tell anyone this okay?'

'Alright,' Kevin had no idea where this was heading.

Dynasty inhaled deeply before stammering, 'I-I've been having these headaches lately. They got worse so I went to see a doctor. I didn't think it was anything serious but he booked me in for a scan just to be safe... Kevin... I've got brain tumour.'

Kevin's mouth dropped open. It was hard to conceal his astonishment.

Dynasty was crying into her lap. Kevin wasn't sure how to react to this. He just put his arm round her in the hope that this would seem like a comforting gesture.

'Does anyone else know?' He asked.

She shook her head.

'Not even you're mum?'

'No!' Exclaimed Dynasty sniffling, 'imagine how she'd react. She'd disown me!'

'Disown you?' Kevin chuckled, 'she's your mum.'

'She doesn't act like it. She probably would care.'

'Well, for what it's worth,' breathed Kevin quietly, 'I care.'


	32. 32 talking to the silence

Thank god it was a Friday night. Nicki was sure that there was no way she could get through another day at work. She needed the weekend. Nevertheless, after the other night, Nicki was finding it hard to sleep anyway. She wasn't sure why she had been so affected by...

Oh well.

There was no point thinking about it.

Taylor, who was concerned about Dynasty's behaviour recently, had gone to try and meet up with her friend in order to get to the bottom of her abnormal attitude. Josh had got a Saturday job at the tobacconist shop down the road and Tom was having a drink with some of his friends. This just left Nicki alone in the house.

it was weird being alone because it reminded her of her old home. She didn't like it much. She wanted the others to be with her.

She jumped therefore when someone knocked rapidly on the door. Wondering who on earth it could be, Nicki approached the door.

Perhaps it was Tom! On the offchance that it was him, Nicki hastily ran her fingers through her hair in the effort to make herself look neater and, on the whole, more attractive.

Smoothing the front of her top down with one hand, Nicki opened the door with the other.

She let out a deep shuddering sigh when she saw that it was not Tom; it was Michael.

'What do you want?' She asked, sounding a little cooler than she'd previously intended.

Michael however did not seem to detect that trace of bitterness in her tone as he replied, 'not much. I was just having a run and thought I'd see how you were. Can I come in?'

'Oh,' said Nicki, not wanting to sound rude, 'alright, but only for a little bit.'

She led him to the kitchen.

She really didn't want him to stay long.

'How are you then?' Asked Michael softly.

Nicki looked at him, frowning slightly, 'I'm fine. Why are you here Michael.'

Michael looked at the floor and muttered, 'you know you didn't have to try and act disgusting the other night. You could have just told me that you weren't interested.'

'I know,' groaned Nicki, leaping up to sit on the kitchen counter, 'I guess I just didn't have the heart to say it to your face.'

Michael smiled, 'well, I'd better go in a bit.'

'Okay...'

'Bye.' And, to her surprise, he approached her and tried to brush his lips softly against her cheek. However she leaned back slightly so that he just missed.

'Mr Byrne,' Growled Nicki menacingly, her voice no longer polite and her jaw set, 'I think you should leave now.'

Michael examined her indifferent expression, his eyes unreadable. eventually he walked backwards slowly before smiling at her warmly and going towards the door.

Nicki strutted in front of him and opened the door wide for him.

'Goodbye Nicki,' murmured Michael and he tried to stroke her arm but she slapped his wrist and shot him an ominous glare.

He merely looked at her before leaving the house. Nicki shut the door before he could turn around and say anything to her.

Nicki sighed before going up to her room and flopping her body onto the bed.

'What on earth am I supposed to do?' She spoke to the room, 'it's like my heart is aching. I must be going crazy. I'm talking to myself for god's sake.'

Nothing replied. Why would it? It was silent. Completely silent.

And, for the record, the mere silence did not hand Nicki any direct inspiration


	33. 33 death approaching

Teresa Jones was a girl in Taylor's class. She wasn't anything special really- just your average student.

In fact, she was quite dull compared to most of the kids at Waterloo road.

Sadly, she never really hung around with anyone. She preferred her own company.

Her family was also fairly settled and normal- again quite an unusual thing if you went to this school. They lived on a big house which was perched on a hill, overlooking the sea.

The only thing was that, Teresa was extremely lazy.

When, on Monday, she'd discovered that neither of her parents were home she'd had to resort to walking home.

* * *

Perhaps it was just her, but Teresa could detect a slightly unfriendly atmosphere in the air as she began to walk home. She did her best to ignore this.

She looked down the street... it was going to take ages to get home from here. Thankfully, she knew a shortcut via a nearby alleyway so she was able to take that.

The small space was very dark and it was hard to navigate her way through it.

Every now and then she thought she could hear the faint stomping of footsteps.

And then a rustle sounded behind her. She turned around. Was someone else following her?

'Hello,' growled a voice behind Teresa. She didn't recognise that low tone.

'Are you talking to me?' She asked as she stopped dead in her tracks.

No answer.

'What do you want with me?' She demanded.

Then she took a deep breath and plucked up the courage to turn around.

Before she realized what happened, the pain in her chest started to grow. Grow from a dull throbbing to a searing burn.

She couldn't breathe and her front felt as though it was about to burst into flames.

On the outside, she was freezing cold; on the inside, she was burning to the core.

The sensation was strange and painful. As it sank deeper, the intensity was unbearable.

Her hands fumbled clumsily in front of her, feeling the handle of the knife in utter shock. After clenching her numb fingers around the handle, she slowly pulled against it.

Spasms of pain shot across her terrified body. She wasn't able to it any further anymore!

She felt her shirt soak in the warm wetness that began to spread with alarming speed across her chest, leaving scarlet stains upon her white clothing.

She could feel the liquid still spilling rapidly out of the gash; she heard it drip onto the floor below.

Through all of the overwhelming nausea and dizziness, she saw something that gave her a sudden, final pang of agony: the triumphant gaze of her unrecognisable killer was penetrating into her, causing her head to spin.

She hoped it would come quick now, it was all she wanted as the flow of blood from her whizzing head sucked her consciousness away with it. The took shallow breaths as she stopped whimpering and scrambling blindly. White spots had dotted her vision. The dampness spread further around her.

She then noticed that she was on the floor... how had she got there? It was cold. Very cold. All she craved now was for death to come. She'd welcome it with open arms. Anything... just as long as she didn't have to suffer this pain for much longer.

* * *

Taylor laughed to herself as she rode her bike through the winding streets. Due to the vast amount of rain and snow they'd received recently, puddles were dotted across the alleyways.

Taylor loved riding through them and seeing the water rise up from either side of her.

She giggled happily as she rode threw another puddle. Then another one. Then another one.

Then, she gasped as the puddle splattered her clothes.

She groaned. Great now she was soaking. She looked down, expecting to see water however she soon became aware that, it wasn't water which drenched her clothes... it was scarlet blood.

Taylor screamed. It echoed through the alleyway though she wasn't sure if anyone could hear it.

Immediately, she whipped around in order to trace the source of all of the blood.

Soon enough, she found a mangled body on the floor. As she walked closer, her hand clapped to her mouth.

She knew this person! It was Teresa Jones!

Taylor's throat was dry and she felt like crying. Instead, she pulled out her phone.

How on earth was she supposed to address the police? What was she supposed to say? She tried not to panic as the phone rang and the police answered but she could hardly contain her terror.

'Hello?' She said in a shuddering breath, 'I need help... I've found a body. I girl I know. She's dead.'

Saying it was strange- it made it final. She'd never been very friendly with Teresa but she'd never have wished this upon her. Poor, poor Teresa.


	34. 34 like nothing bad happened

Taylor watched dumbstruck as it all happened: a flash of red and blue, a small crowd of people approaching. At least her mother had rushed to her side so she didn't have to witness the whole thing alone.

People were gaping at Teresa's limp body and whispers soon started traveling round the sea of people '_Is she dead?' 'She's not moving!'_

Taylor's mind was numb and struggling to process what had just happened. Teresa? No, it couldn't be. She had got too used to seeing her everyday in class. Nicki rested a gentled arm round Taylor in the attempt to comfort her.

Despite the fact that she'd never even talked to Teresa much, Taylor was welling up in emotion.

Taylor wanted to go with Teresa's body into the van. She wanted to be by her side as the police phoned up her parents.

'C'mon,' whispered Nicki, squeezing Taylor's arm softly, 'lets go home.'

Despite the burning hot tears forming in Taylor's eyes, she gulped and nodded before accompanying her mother home.

* * *

Over the next few days, the only topic that seemed to be on everyone's mind was the death of Teresa. Taylor hated the way they spoke about her- they seemed more fascinated than grief-stricken, like they hadn't even known her.

Lessons went on as usual, only not with that short and quiet brown haired girl sitting at the front. Taylor spent all of history just staring blankly at Teresa's empty space.

The thing that bothered people the most was that no one had any reason of murdering Teresa which implied that the person who had killed her was mad- which made them increasingly more dangerous.

The thought that her killer was still out there... it was spine-chilling.

Taylor was more angry than anything though. They had just killed her... how on earth did they away with it? They deserved to be put through the same torturing ordeal that Teresa had been through.

If Teresa was still alive though, wondered Taylor, would she have been able to identify her killer? Or at least describe their appearance perhaps?

* * *

Nicki, who had witnessed many deaths due to her time in the army, was acting strangely gentle and calm.

Taylor knew that she was only being so nice because she felt sorry for Taylor.

However she didn't object.

* * *

Josh seemed awe-struck by the whole event though. Taylor guessed she could see what there was to be awed by the murder but she was annoyed that he wasn't being more sympathetic towards Teresa.

Perhaps boys just had no sense of sympathy.

It was impossible to see into the head of a boy... it wasn't big enough.

* * *

'Poor Taylor, she's really been affected by this,' sighed Nicki as her and Tom approached each other in the corridors at lunch.

'Haven't we all...' muttered Tom.

Nicki frowned at him for a moment before saying, 'I didn't know you were so concerned.'

'Just because I don't look it... I mean, I am actually really disturbed by this whole thing. I've taught Teresa and, take it from me, she'd be the last person I'd expect to end up the victim of murder.'

'Yeah, she doesn't seem bad or anything does she,' agreed Nicki, 'her poor parents must be going through a terrible ordeal. It's horrible losing your daughter.'

Tom's gaze caught Nicki's for a second before they both hurriedly looked away from one another.

'Well,' said Nicki, clearing her throat in the hope to sound more professional, 'I've got papers to mark.'

'Okay...' replied Tom, 'see you after school.'

'Yeah.'

Tom walked away first, leaving Nicki biting her lip as she watched him go, fidgeting with her hands.


	35. 35 not guilty

**Even though this isn't rated M, this particular chapter contains sexual actions**

* * *

It had been a week since Teresa's untimely death yet it was still the hot topic of conversation among the students. Taylor was particularly disturbed by the fact that policemen kept inspecting lessons as if trying to single one of them out as the killer.

because of this, Taylor often cast them nervous glances. She hoped very much that they didn't interpret this as a look of guilt.

On a few occasions they actually asked taylor to leave the classroom temporarily to answer questions as the witness (being the person who had phoned the police in the first place and all.)

On more than one occasion Taylor actually became quite impatient regarding their regular inquiries and snapped at the police. They clearly didn't take this as a good sign.

* * *

After third lesson, Taylor made her way the dining hall but was interrupted by an angry outburst from a nearby classroom/

Curious to see what had triggered this sudden exclamation, she walked up to the door and peered through the window, trying not to appear too discreet.

Barry was staring at the police in the room, a distressed look on his face.

'You can't honestly think it was me?' He protested, 'I would never kill someone!'

'We're sorry but the evidence is tugging at our concern,' replied one of the policeman in a deep emotionless voice, 'your reputation is not on your side I'm afraid.'

Devastated, Barry strode out of the room and, completely ignoring Taylor, walked out of the building.

Taylor followed him quickly. As she caught up with him outside she shouted, 'Barry, what happened?'

'Those idiots think I killed that teresa girl. I swear I never layed a hand on her.'

Taylor nodded and sighed, 'you know I believe you.'

'Really?' Asked Barry, startled as though no one had ever believed anything he'd said.

'Yeah. You say you didn't do it, you didn't do it. And I personally can't picture you ever doing that.'

Barry smiled and looked down, 'thanks.'

They looked at one another for a second before Taylor grinned and muttered, 'you know I...'

* * *

'Are you just going to stand here looking at the canteen all lunch or are you actually going to buy something?' Queried Kevin as he approached Dynasty in the dining hall.

'I'm not hungry,' she murmured, not looking at him.

She had no idea where Taylor was. She hadn't seen her all lunch.

'You okay?' Inquired Kevin.

'Yes,' answered Dynasty quickly. She looked up at Kevin who was staring quizzically at her before sighing, 'well... not okay. Just not terrible.'

* * *

The door to the storage cupboard swung open and Taylor and Barry tumbled in.

As they shut the door behind them, they continued to kiss passionately, their arms snaking themselves around the other's body.

Barry's hands enthusiastically tugged at Taylor's silky white shirt, ripping it off her shoulders so that he could feel her smooth skin underneath.

Taylor brushed her fingers against Barry's chest, tracing patterns on his abs and slowly working their way down.

Eventually, Barry felt himself grow harder and harder until he ached for Taylor. She was the only person that understood him.

he held her close to him.

Their breathing became faster as they pulled their trousers down, being sure to take their time as they had no intentions of leaving any time soon.

* * *

Taylor walked out of school that day, smiling to herself.

She looked in front of her to see a police car parked outside. Seriously...

However the police themselves soon appeared, dragging someone with them. It was Barry.

taylor watched open mouthes as they forced him into the car.

'Hey!' She yelled, sprinting towards the car as the engine roared, 'you can't! He hasn't-' but before anymore words could escape her lips, the police drove the car straight out through the gates.

Taylor clapped her hand to her mouth. No! It hadn't been Barry... it couldn't have been Barry.

* * *

She knew him better than those dumb police.

She knew he wasn't guilty.


	36. 36 just one drink

Barry could not have gone with the police... what was Taylor going to do without him?

Outside the school gates she leaned against the wall and shut her eyes in the hope that it would all go away. How she wished that this were all a mere dream.

'You look knackered,' sniggered someone to the side of her.

Taylor opened her eyes and turned her head to see a group of girls who were all dressed up, probably going out somewhere. The one who had spoken she recognized as Jac Lawrence.

'You could say that I supposed,' I murmured.

Jac seemed to be considering me for a moment before she suggested, 'why don't you join us. we're having a drink.'

'No I can't,' replied Taylor, 'I have to get home.'

'Oh c'mon it'll only be for like five minutes. Just a quick drink to help get your mind off things.'

Taylor sighed and looked at the floor before gazing into Jac's eyes.

'Okay,' she finally agreed, 'but only a small drink.'

* * *

It turned out that they were heading to Jac's house as her parents weren't in.

'Vodka anyone?' Smirked jac as she retrieved a huge bottle from the fridge.

Taylor though she was joking until she actually started gulping from the bottle itself.

'Jac,' exclaimed Taylor, 'that's highly alcoholic I don't think that you should be gulping it down so fast like that.'

'If you don't let go and have fun then you won't feel good. This stuff is amazing. Small drink. You know you want to.'

Taylor folded her arms and looked uncertainly at the bottle.

She didn't want to disappoint her mother or anything but, on the other hand, he was so stressful and did need something to make her feel better, and it was only going to be a small drink after all.

Jac handed Taylor the bottle and she slowly sipped some. It was very strong yet strangely satisfying. For one glorious second all the weight seemed to be lifted from Taylor's conscience and she just felt like giggling stupidly.

Then she took another swallow. Slightly more this time though.

Taylor closed her eyes and giggled drunkenly, 'yeah. Yeah it's good.'

* * *

After that she just seemed to lose track of time.

She staggered around happily and landed on the sofa with two other girls.

They were all talking about something regarding boyfriends or whatever.

Boyfriend. That was a term that taylor wasn't too familiar with.

The closest she'd ever had was Barry. And look how that had turned out.

Trying not to think about that, she took a big gulp of Vodka.

After a while tough it started to taste a bit sickly.

Taylor checked the time before leaping up to her feet and trying to steady herself, 'oh my god it's eleven! I've got to... I've got to go.'

'Okay,' said Jac surprised, 'but take some drink. You'll need it...'

Nevertheless it was hard to stand up straight. In fact she couldn't see much now because her head was spinning.

She was completely unaware of her phone vibrating again and again from inside her pocket.

She had to go. She staggered blindly out into the streets. Now which street was this again. She had to get home. She had to move. She struggled to keep her eyes open and a sick feeling was rising inside of her. She did her best to ignore it.

* * *

'Taylor please please please answer!' Begged Nicki as her daughter failed to respond to yet another call.

She was numb with worry as she paced through the house.

Tom was also really concerned about Taylor's whereabouts. He approached Nicki and tried to calm her.

'No,' gasped Nicki as she tried to keep in all of her terror, 'I thought I saw her leave school. I'll never be able to live with myself if something has happened to her. Tom, what if something _has _happened to her?'

Her breathing was short but deep as Tom gently hugged her, 'we'll find her, don't worry.'

* * *

Nicki ran to the door as the bell ringed.

Sure enough, Taylor was there but there were dark shadows under her eyes and she seemed a bit unfocused.

Nicki ran to hug her daughter, 'are you okay? Are you hurt?'

'No no,' whispered Taylor, trying not to sound drunk as she stumbled in, 'I felt sick so I went inside some public toilets. I just threw up a lot and couldn't stop long enough to attempt coming here. I'm sorry. I think I might be sick again.'

And she ran into the house and upstairs.

* * *

Nicki listened to the retching noises with her eyes closed in pain.

'She's here now Nicki,' reassured Tom, 'it's okay.'

'It's not,' she murmured.

Tom looked at her questioningly.

'trust me when I say i know when someone's drunk. her behaviour, even her smell...'

Nicki put her head in her hands as Tom put his arm around her, 'don't worry. We'll sort this out. I promise.'

* * *

Taylor stumbled into her room after throwing up again. It was horrible. She was starting to feel down again. She quickly pulled out one of the bottles she'd stowed in her bag and started gulping down it's contents.

She hid the red under her bed quickly.

This was just temporary of course. Just so she could feel better.

But she couldn't tell her mum about this- she didn't think she'd be able to stand the dissapointed look on her face.


	37. 37 control

Taylor tried to concentrate in class the next day however she was finding it increasingly hard.

Her head kept spinning like she'd just been on a rollercoaster and the taste of alcohol was strong in her mouth.

Everytime that Tom looked at Taylor, she held her breath, hoping that he could not tell what she was hiding in her bag.

Taylor had a nasty feeling that him and Nicki could tell that something was up.

She couldn't tell her mum though. If she did then Nicki would feel so bad and taylor wouldn't be able to stand that.

* * *

Why did she drink? It wasn't really drinking, but just trying to maintain some sanity.

What with Barry being taken away and the increasing amounts of homework being given out, Taylor was just finding it difficult to keep her head on.

The alcohol seemed to stop that though- it seemed to keep her eyes open and keep her body working.

The problem was though that she soon felt quiet afterwards and wanted to lie down. The only thing that relieved that sensation- or at least took her mind off it- was the sweet taste of alcoholic drinks. The stronger they were, the better she seemed to feel. Even if they didn't taste good she always had this mad urge to have another sip.

When the bell rang and everyone started to leave, Tom called out quickly, 'Taylor can I have a quick word?'

Gulping Taylor, dropped her bag and turned towards Tom.

She wondered frantically if she had done something to portray the large amount of alcohol she'd consumed recently.

She tried to keep her face politely puzzled as she approached Tom's desk and he started to confront her.

'Your mother and I have been a bit worried lately,'

'Worried?' Inquired taylor, 'about me, you mean?'

'Yeah, she feels that you don't seem yourself. Can you relate to this, just to put her mind at rest I mean?'

Tom gave Taylor a searching look yet she remained to keep her face impassive as she shrugged, 'you can tell her that nothing is wrong. Just missing Barry.'

It was true. It was weird walking around a school without barry Barry. She half expected him to emerge around the corners of the corridors, requesting that they get it on in the cupboard again.

Wow, that had been some lunchtime though, Taylor thought reminiscently. No one had ever touched her like that. She wanted to do it again however Barry wasn't here. she hadn't heard from him since the police had taken him away and she was too nervous to ask either of his sisters

She wasn't sure whether Tom believed her or not but in the end he merely bowed his head, 'okay Taylor, if theres nothing bothering you, you can go.'

Taylor grinned before leaving the classroom.

* * *

Kevin and Dynasty had been waiting for Taylor out in the corridors.

'What had all that been about?' Asked Kevin.

His face was clearly concerned. Taylor frowned. Was everyone going to be suspicious of her or something. It was obvious that she needed something to lift her spirits because she was starting to feel like the entire world was against her at the moment.

Taylor just shrugged again as she muttered, 'nothing really.'

Dynasty had been much quieter during the last few days. It was understandable of course though. She had been Barry's sister after all...

Taylor murmured something about needing to go to the toilet so she left Dynasty and Kevin as she headed for the nearest girls' toilets.

After locking herself in a cubicle, Taylor rummaged inside her bag for a moment before finally pulling out a half empty bottle of liquor and opening it eagerly.

The first gulp was that of pleasure and satisfaction.

Her was becoming more and more dependent on this drinking habit she'd got though, It was like if she stopped then all of the stresses of the world would come crashing down onto her, forcing her to descend into a deep depression. Taylor couldn't have that.

* * *

'I spoke to Taylor by the way,' informed Tom and him and Nicki passed the gift store.

It was late in the afternoon now and, as the sun started to go down, Nicki and Tom were enjoying a gentle jog together around the beach.

Nicki slowed her pace as she failed to answer.

'I agree though she does seem a bit different,' sighed Tom, 'not herself really.

'But Tom if she is drinking,' gulped Nicki, trying to conceal her worry, 'I have no idea how to handle it.'

It was the truth. Due to all her years of not being a 'proper' mother, she had no idea how to respond to a drinking teenager. She could hardly believe that taylor would ever do anything like that though...

Was it something that Nicki herself had done to provoke this? Was it her fault after all?

'Just wait and see,' advised Tom, 'because we don't even know if she is drinking yet. We haven't caught her at it and she may just be struggling to keep up with the work we're setting for her at school.'

Nicki nodded, 'I really really really want that to be true.'

'On a happier note,' said Tom, 'shall we treat ourselves to a takeaway or something tonight.'

'I'm thinking perhaps pizza?' Suggested Nicki.

Tom agreed and, slightly happier, Nicki accompanied him to the house.


	38. 38 surrounded

As Tom and Nicki entered the house later that night, it was to find Taylor rushing downstairs, trying to conceal the guilty expression on her face.

'Hi,' she welcomed them hurriedly, 'had a nice run?'

'Yeah...' replied Nicki, looking sternly at Taylor's uneasy face, 'have you done your homework?'

'Ugh, no.'

'Then I think you'd better go do it then.' Said Nicki.

'But mum!' Protested Taylor.

'Anyway,' interrupted Tom, 'I'm going to go and get the pizza okay?'

Nicki nodded before turning to taylor and saying, 'well go do it.'

Reluctantly, Taylor left the hallway and went into the living room.

'Y'okay?' Queried Josh as Nicki bit her lip.

Nicki sighed before asking Josh, 'what has Taylor been doing whilst we've been out?'

'Well,' answered Josh, trying to recall where she'd been, 'actually I'm not sure. She's been cooped up in her bedroom for most of the time so...'

His voice trailed away as nicki quickly jogged up the stairs.

* * *

Josh stared after her. What was bothering her he wondered.

Well, he guesses it was just natural that she wanted to make up for all the years she'd spent isolated from her daughter. Maybe her overprotective attitude was merely to be expected.

He joined Taylor on the sofa in the room next door.

'For your information you shouldn't be watching TV while doing your homework Taylor,' he said grinning.

'For your information,' retorted Taylor, smirking a little, 'I am the best multitasker on this earth.'

Chuckling to himself, Josh looked down and then back at Taylor.

He was surprised to see that her hands were shaking slightly.

'Are you okay?'

'Yes,' she snapped rather impatiently, 'can't everyone just get off my case?'

Josh continued to look at her, slightly confused. Now he knew why Nicki was so concerned.

'Hard homework then?'

'Yeah,' sighed Taylor distractedly.

* * *

As Nicki entered her daughter's bedroom, she half expected it to be a mess yet everything struck her as very neat and tidy. In fact, Nicki was sure that some things were missing because the room seemed emptier than before.

Like that little framed photo of the two of them from the other day was no longer on Taylor's bedside table.

Automatically, Nicki started looking for it.

First, she looked under the bed, wondering whether it had accidentally dropped.

It wasn't there however what Nicki did get was an empty bottle of vodka.

This had obviously been what she'd smelt the other night.

Nicki gulped.

Was this the only one?

Nicki strode over to the wardrobe and opened it.

Then she uttered a small scream.

Multiple bottles were stacked one by one in there, crammed into every nook and cranny of the wardrobe.

Overwhelmed, Nicki backed away, staring in horror at the sight that lay before her.

Some bottles were full, some empty, some only half full.

Nicki didn't know what to say.

She didn't know how to react.

It was like her worst nightmare had sprung into life.

Was this all her fault? Was there an error in the way which she was looking after taylor that had caused her daughter to resort to desperate measures?

Nicki stumbled when she reached the bed however she didn't stop retreating.

She scrambled onto the bed and continued to move backwards until her back hit the wall.

It was like the bottled were carrying some sort of disease the way she avoided them so determinedly.

* * *

When Tom re-entered the house, it was to find that Nicki wasn't downstairs.

He went up to her bedroom but she wasn't in there.

She wasn't in his bedroom either, or Josh's or even the bathroom.

Slowly, he entered taylor's bedroom.

The first thing that he heard when he entered it was panicked rapid breathing although he couldn't actually see nicki.

He cautiously walked to the other side of the room.

Nicki was crouched in the corner, gasping as her face was wrecked with terror.

'Nicki, what's wrong?' Asked Tom, crouching down beside her.

'T-T-Tom,' she choked, shaking, 'she's been d-drinking. I knew that s-s-something was wrong but I d-didn't know she'd had so m-much!'

She gestured towards the open wardrobe which was full to bursting with alcohol.

Tom stared horror struck at it before sitting beside Nicki and putting him arm round her, 'we'll get through this don't worry. We'll sort it out.'

'I just wanted to be a good mother though,' sniffled Nicki, resting her head on his shoulder as her dazzling face became wet with unshed tears, 'and n-now look.'

'It's not your fault,' Reassured Tom, 'you're an amazing mother, don't ever doubt yourself. We'll make sure this ends okay? Oh I hate to see you so sad.'

He huddled up to her.

Nicki snuggled into him, trying to calm herself down.

She'd be nothing without Tom. He'd helped her out so much. He was always there for her.


	39. 39 it was me

Nicki was unable to face Taylor properly for the rest of the week.

This wasn't helpful as social services were due to pay them a visit over the weekend just to make sure that Taylor had had no trouble adjusting to her new lifestyle and that they were happy together.

Well obviously Taylor hadn't adjusted from where Nicki was standing.

She couldn't even look at her in the same way.

Why hadn't she just told Nicki? ...

* * *

When social serviced turned up on the doorstep on Saturday Nicki tried her best to but on a brave and welcoming face.

'Come in,' she greeted as they introduced themselves.

'So,' the woman began as she sat on the sofa surveying nicki and Taylor, 'how do you feel that you are getting on together?'

'Amazing!' Assured Taylor before Nicki could even open her mouth, 'I fit in perfectly here. Everyone is so nice too. It is so much better than the foster home because I'm actually treated like a proper person who has feelings and emotions.'

Nicki stared at taylor.

The rest of the little interview seemed to go quite well until she stood up and said, 'well I think I'd better just go check out the house, and your room Taylor.'

Nicki gasped slightly. No! She would see Taylor's bottles.

* * *

Nicki and Taylor waited outside the bedroom as the social service woman inspected her room.

'Well well well, look what I found,' came a voice from inside the room.

Taylor clapped her hand to her mouth and, without even thinking, Nicki stormed into the room, exclaiming, 'it was me!'

'What?' Inquired the woman, perplexed, 'I was merely looking at this framed picture of the two of you I found under the mattress. Looks like you two have really bonded.'

'I-I- ... okay,' replied Nicki taken aback. She looked nervously at the wardrobe however it was ajar and, strangely, completely empty.

Taylor seemed just as stunned as Nicki was to see the absence of all of her bottles.

'Well, it seems like there's no problems with you continuing your stay here taylor,' said the woman, 'a good family you've got here might I say.'

* * *

As soon as she had left the house, Nicki turned to Taylor.

'You knew...' muttered Taylor as her mother looked at her sadly.

Nicki merely continued to look at her daughter.

She couldn't think of what to say.

Instead she just walked into the kitchen.

'Tom,' she said softly when she saw him, 'did you remove the bottles from her bedroom?'

Tom inhaled deeply before nodding, 'I had to because I know how much Taylor means to you and-'

But he didn't need to say anymore as Nicki had wrapped her arms round him and was hugging me tight.

'Thank you so much,' she murmured.

'I think it's time to confront Taylor though don't you?' Inquired Tom.

Nicki gulped before nodding.

She did need to get to the bottom of this.

She loved her daughter and couldn't stand to see her throw her life away with a bottle in her hand.

It was going to be hard but she was going to talk to her.

Nicki still feared though that it was her fault...

Well, if it was, she was going to fix it.

From now on she was going to ensure that her daughter's life was nothing less than perfect.


	40. 40 you and me

Taylor sat upright on her bed all night, unable to go to sleep. Well, she'd really been stupid this time. It had been the trauma of losing Barry and the pressure that the teachers- apart from Tom- were putting on her... she'd lost it.

It had been torturing, seeing her mother's helpless face when she'd voluntarily stepped up to take the blame for her daughter's wrongdoing...

It didn't make sense though. Taylor had broken Nicki's heart. She'd hid vodka inside her wardrobe, she'd turned to alcohol whenever stressed. No mother anted their child to be like that. Nicki had given Taylor a home, people who actually cared for her. How stupid was Taylor to repay her like this?

Why on earth had Nicki been willing to get into legal trouble merely to save Taylor? It was probably her way of trying to make up for the last decade and a half absence.

It was impossible for Taylor to go to sleep that night. Her eyes just didn't seem to want to close at the moment.

She checked the time on her digital clock: only one o'clock a.m. Sighing, Taylor switched on her TV to pass the time. The only thing on was this rerun of a soap opera.

Well, it wasn't really going to lift her spirits, but it was the best thing on. At least Taylor could relate to the characters' depression.

She agreed... it did feel horrible to know that she was the reason her mother now felt like a nervous wreck.

Yes of course Taylor cared for her mother. She loved her so much. She'd never wanted it to end up like this.

* * *

Nicki could hear the TV in the bedroom next door. Taylor was still up... well at least Nicki knew she wasn't the only one. Instinctively, she pressed her ear against the wall. Her own daughter was on the other side of that.

Poor Taylor. It tore Nicki apart knowing that her own daughter was feeling so desperate... so troubled. If Nicki had been a good mother, surely she would have been able to help. What was bothering Taylor? Could it possibly be related to Nicki herself? Was their something about her mother that Taylor disliked?

Nicki sniffed. She had been so blind. She wasn't built to be a mother.

* * *

The next morning, Nicki staggered clumsily to the bathroom, having not slept a wink. Pressing onto the sink, Nicki raised her aching neck so that she could observe her reflection. She was pale- like a ghost, and her eyes looked tired and full of worry.

This certainly didn't seem like the woman who had served in the army for so long. A single burning tear dripped gradually down Nicki's white cheek.

When she went downstairs, Nicki stopped outside the kitchen and peeked through. Taylor and Josh were sitting at the table. Josh was talking animatedly however Taylor was staring down onto her lap. Was she crying? It was difficult to tell.

'You are going to have to face her,' uttered a soft voice behind Nicki.

She turned her head slightly. In the corner of her eye she could see Tom standing behind her.

She closed her eyes and muttered, 'I know... it's just... I'm scared to.'

Tom nodded and then did something he'd never done before. He slowly leaned forwards and kissed the back of Nicki's neck.

She inhaled sharply as he did, his soft lips gentle brushing her. She closed her eyes and then, as she eventually drew away, failed to open them again. She heard him retreat back upstairs and, when she was sure that he was gone, opened her eyes again.

He had given her some strength. She had to talk to Taylor. She wasn't going to let anyone suffer anymore.

* * *

At school the following Monday, Nicki summoned Taylor up to the now empty hall where she was still teaching while people worked on restoring the PRU to its original state.

As Taylor entered the hall Nicki sat on the stage and gestured for her daughter to do the same.

'Mum, I'm so so sorry,' squeaked Taylor in a shaky voice as she joined her mother, 'I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I just felt so...'

'But why,' whispered Nicki in a faint heartbroken voice, 'was it something I did to make you feel like that or-'

'Something you did? No. It's just that exams are coming up and my brain is full to bursting. Homework is getting tougher. But also I can't stop thinking about Barry.'

Nicki gulped but didn't interrupt apart from quietly saying, 'go on...'

'Well he's been taken away hasn't he? And I know he didn't kill that girl he had been texting me moments before I'd come across her body. And he tells me everything.'

'You really care for him don't you?' Murmured Nicki.

'Don't worry you don't have to understand. I don't expect you to know how I feel. It's stupid really.'

'Trust me I do know,' assured Nicki, 'or at least I do now. It's like Tom said. You'd do anything for him. You'd be anything for him. And the feeling is, I agree, so annoyingly stupid. It's almost humiliating.'

Taylor sniffled and then nodded, trying not to let any tears roll down her cheeks as they clouded her vision.

'From now on,' said Nicki, 'tell me anything. I'll talk to you about anything. I'll help you more with your homework. I'll ensure that you survive those exams.'

'But Barry can't come back,' moaned Taylor, her breathing becoming more and more uneven.

'I know feeling love, however irritating or stupid, is hard. Sometimes, you've got to accept what happens and just live in hope that, someday fireworks will light up again.'

'You really think there's any hope?' Inquired Taylor.

'If there is for me,' sighed Nicki, 'then there is for you. We'll do everything together, even if it is stupid. We'll get through it because we're a team, you and me.'

Taylor smiled weakly and hugged her mother before leaving.

Nicki watched her go. It was true that Nicki knew how it felt to have a constantly aching heart, longing for someone you cannot feel you could have.


	41. 41 challenges

Taylor definitely felt a lot better, knowing that her mother didn't exactly hate her. The relief that this had brought had also had a noticeable impact on her performance at school. She seemed more laid back now, and, in her technology lesson, she discovered that she'd achieved 96% in her test.

'Wow, that's second best in the whole class!' exclaimed Dynasty as Taylor shared the news with those sitting closest to her.

Taylor smiled appreciatively, 'just out of interest, who got the highest score?'

'Who d'you think?' Snorted dynasty, jerking her head in Kevin's direction, '100% the little know-it-all.'

Taylor chuckled, '100%? Seriously I don't know how you keep all the information in one head.'

Kevin grinned shyly before looking down. No one said anything for a few seconds.

If truth be told, Taylor really admired Kevin for the outstanding results he always got in the majority of his tests. Dynasty seemed a bit irritated by it though. Well something seemed to be bothering her anyway.

'Okay,' said the teacher loudly and clearly, 'your next projects will to be to build a robot. It can be of anything yet it has to move and be responsive to either touch, sound or even movement. For this I will put you in pairs.'

'So much for us being able to go together,' Dynasty muttered quietly to Taylor who sighed.

Yes, the mere chance that she would end up paired with Dynasty was indeed minimal.

'Well,' informed the teacher, 'Taylor, you can go with Connor,' Taylor smiled politely to Connor who merely glanced at her, 'and Dynasty... go can go with Kevin.'

Kevin smirked at Dynasty who scowled at him menacingly.

Taylor wasn't sure what was bothering Dynasty really, at least she was paired up with someone who she knew well. Taylor hardly knew anything about Connor. She just hoped that he was smart and knew how to make a robot because Taylor most definitely didn't.

* * *

'Well,' chuckled Kevin happily to Dynasty, 'what should we build together?'

'Preferably a robot,' murmured Dynasty, 'you'll know more about it then me so I suggest you get planning.'

Kevin frowned slightly at Dynasty who just withdrew her gaze and walked away.

'I do not get what all these instruction's are supposed to mean,' confessed Kevin to Taylor as they walked out of the classroom, him holding up some examples and building stems for potential robots, 'what's with all the knobs and... stuff...'

'No idea,' sighed Taylor, 'but Connor seems to know what he's doing.'

'Good for him,' muttered Kevin before asking, 'after school I was wondering whether maybe you wanted to go and get something to eat?'

'You mean a date?' Queried Taylor, taken aback. She was so used to the abnormal that something as typical as a date seemed almost laughable.

'No no,' said Kevin quickly, 'just a talk.'

Taylor considered this for a moment before nodding, 'okay. But only for a few hours.'

* * *

'How on god's earth do you make a bloody robot?' Exclaimed Taylor as she paced through the kitchen at home, her face contorted with unsuppressed confusion.

'I actually have no idea,' sighed Nicki.

'When in doubt, Google it,' suggested Tom.

Nicki chuckled.

'You know I might just do that,' said Taylor, making her way towards the door so that she could go upstairs and go on her laptop.

Nicki and Tom stood in the kitchen together for a short seconds before Nicki finally muttered, 'Taylor likes Barry, Tom. She really does and it's breaking her heart. Apparently he's been put in this kind of prison cell thing to be questioned. The police are almost sure that he killed that Teresa.'

'And you don't think he did?' Breathed Tom.

'Well Taylor doesn't. And the police have no properly solid proof. And lets just say I can relate to Taylor's pain.' She said the last bit in barely a murmur.

'Meaning...?'

'Well,' sighed Nicki, 'I just mean that I know how it feels to be stupidly in love with someone, however inconvenient the circumstances may be.'

'Oh...'

Nicki tried to smile but didn't quite manage it therefore she made her way to her bedroom.

* * *

When she reached her bedroom and shut the door behind her, Nicki dropped onto her bed, her head in the pillows. She tried to ignore the growing twinges in her stomach making her feel slightly sick.

Why did she feel so hopelessly isolated. Her mind was whirring, making her feel confused...

what was this? She'd never felt it before...

The door opened making Nicki jump. It was Tom. Gulping, Nicki asked, 'what is it?'

'I just wanted to help you mark some tests you needed to check for Wednesday?'

'Oh okay...'

Tom closed the door behind him and sat next to Nicki on the bed where she handed him some papers over.

They sat there, marking together for a while.

'Rhiannon's improving,' muttered Tom.

'Yeah I know.'

'Some of the credit must go to you though.'

Nicki smiled and looked at Tom, 'well, thanks.'

Quickly, they both returned to marking the papers in silence.


	42. 42 not the same girl

'My head's going to explode,' moaned Taylor as she sat in the library with Kevin the following day, reading books that were supposed to guide them through making their robot.

'Oh c'mon,' grinned Kevin, 'It's not that hard really. In fact-'

'Yeah yeah okay...'

Taylor returned his smile before returning to her reading. Things were definitely quieter without Barry around. Taylor wanted him back so bad. But her mother had been right... perhaps she just had to live with the aching pain. Maybe she'd even get lucky one day.

By the time that they had to go to their afternoon lessons, Taylor was doubting whether she'd ever be able to build a robot properly.

When Dynasty joined Kevin and Taylor, Kevin couldn't help but ask her why she hadn't helped him brainstorm ideas at lunch for the robot. There passed a moment of awkwardness between them when neither of them prolonged the conversation.

Dynasty shook her head. She could not answer.

'Is there something wrong?' Asked Kevin. Dynasty merely stared at him. It had been a while since anyone had addressed her with this degree of sympathy.

Taylor wondered whether Kevin had some idea of the reason behind her friend's strange behaviour.

'Be quiet,' snapped Grantly when he noticed the three of them still conversing in small whispers. Dynasty hushed without hesitation but Taylor and Kevin continued to talk behind Grantly's back.

* * *

Dynasty failed to turn up to the next lesson. Instead she retreated to the toilets for some time alone.

Her head seemed to be whirring like an out of control clock as she stared at her reflection. It was like no one lived behind those eyes. There wasn't a trace of the old Dynasty left. All there was was the cancer. Even though it wasn't visible, it seemed to be overwhelming her.

Her breathing was unsteady. She wasn't in control of anything in her life anymore. To her surprise, Dynasty spotted a small knife on the side of the sink. She recognised it as the one that belonged to Rhiannon. She's seen her carrying it round sometimes.

Despite her fear of sharp edges, Dynasty picked up the knife and ran her fingers through it. It seemed strangely beautiful. Even the smallest of touches could break the surface of her skin.

To test it's properties, she slowly pressed it against her wrist, gradually piling on the pressure until it sank beneath her skin. Dynasty took a sharp intake of breath as it twinged in pain and dark scarlet blood leaked from the gash now in her wrist.

She gasped and dropped the knife. What had she just done? She'd just hurt herself... she'd done it. She could control this. Tentatively, she picked up the knife and touched the blade with her arm again. This too, caused a fine cut to form. The pain was seeming to relieve her.

She was blissfully aware that, at last she was in control of something in her life.

She craved for more pain to come so she returned the knife to her arm and repeated the process several times, all in slightly different places on her arm.

It was a while before she realised what she was doing and threw the knife in the sink. Her arms now throbbing, she observed her reflection again. What on earth...

She'd promised herself she'd never cut herself, no matter how bad life got. But she was a changed girl now. She didn't care if this caused her pain.

Stowing the knife in her bag, Dynasty decided that she wasn't going to tell anyone about this. She quickly pulled out her foundation and started rubbing it on her wrists to hide the cuts that she had just done.

* * *

Nicki and Tom trudged along the murky streets that night, the freezing cold bites the tips of their fingers and toes as they discussed the different students that they were having particular trouble with.

The sky overhead was opaque, obsidian; the dense cloud cover shrouding all light from a single star. The sultry orange glow emitting from the aged street lights seems to further emphasize the dingy, dull, depressing ora of this windy evening evening.

Nicki felt a small twinge of hope as her and Tom continued to talk animatedly and quickened her pace as she saw cheerful rays of light radiating from the houses that surrounded then.

'It's weird though,' she sighed to Tom, 'teaching kids when you're so used to being in the army. In the army there are no second chances but the PRU... well... second chances is what the PRU is all about really.'

'Yet you're still a natural,' smiled Tom. Nicki looked down, her cheeks stretching in an embarrassed smile.

'Thanks,' she muttered before changing the subject, 'have you always wanted to teach.'

'Erm...' breathed Tom, inclining his head as he thought, 'yeah. I've always liked working with other people really.'

'Can't argue with that.' Chuckled Nicki, 'I don't know how you manage it though. I mean, all of the kids love you. You seem to make everyone happy.'

'You think?'

'I know. You make people feel better about themselves. Take me for example, I can forget my past in the army... with that man... just when I'm with you.'

As they approached the end of the street they spotted the blue neon, steamy windows of a restaurant. Nicki spotted two people exiting the glowing shop together, the harsh air swallowed them up and their rosy pink cheeks turn to a ruby red.

Nicki watched as they laughed together before sharing a swift kiss. She quickly turned her gaze to the dense sky.

Tom, though, continued to observe the couple walked away into the darkness.

'Do you want to watch anything tonight when we get home then?' Asked Tom.

'Well,' suggested Nicki, 'why don't we just relax and watch something funny. Do you like stand up comedy?'

'I love it,' replied Tom enthusiastically.

'Great!' Nicki beamed as they started to walk home in the same direction as the other two people had gone.

* * *

Taylor had invited Kevin to her house so that they could work on their projects in each others company.

Kevin had come up with an amazing idea for his robot but Taylor's project was sadly still at the planning stage.

'Connor said he was actually going to put the robot together so if I get the planning done tonight,' said Taylor, 'I might not even have to do anymore for it.'

'God for you,' muttered Kevin, 'I'm loving my robot. Especially Dynasty's contribution: nothing, that is.'

'What is bothering her do you think?' sighed Taylor. Kevin merely shrugged.

'She'd better snap out of it soon,' grumbled Taylor, 'I'm sick of her not talking to anyone.'

Kevin inhaled deeply. As much as he was loyal to Taylor and was willing to tell her anything, he had a certain respect for Dynasty and her privacy, especially as it regarded her brain tumour.

He could only imagine the stress that Dynasty was enduring and he wasn't going to add on to that by worrying Taylor about it too. Also, Dynasty was so touchy nowadays. He's probably get slapped if he told anyone.

'I don't know what's wrong,' muttered Kevin, 'but perhaps she'll tell us when she's ready.'

'if you say so,' replied Taylor, frowning slightly at him.

'Look,' said Kevin, approaching Taylor, 'I know you're worried about whatever is bothering her and I'm sure she appreciates that. Just don't get so worked up. I mean, the important thing is that we're there for her.'

'You're right,' smiled Taylor.

With that, they continued their projects, neither one of them saying much.


	43. 43 start living again

**Last ep inspired me to write this chapter. This happens way after Sian has gone (the whole fanfic does) but Michael still hasn't really recovered yet. Miss Michael/Sian. Might try and do something with Michael/Lorraine. Anyway hope you enjoy. Please review.**

* * *

That night was quite a relaxed one. Nicki and Tom sat together watching TV while Taylor did her homework quietly upstairs and Josh played video games in his bedroom.

Nicki found herself strangely comfortable with Tom like this. Slowly, she leaned to the side so that her head rested his chest. It was nice and cosy. She placed her hand next to her head and gently tickled his front, snuggling into him.

In the army, it had been nonstop panic. Nicki had always been on her feet. And, due to the frequent attacks on her by Taylor's supposed Dad, many of the days in the army had often resulted in nervous breakdowns.

She definitely preferred this life.

* * *

As Lorraine made her way to Michael's office the following day, she found him sitting in his chair, staring out of the window.

'What's bothering you?' Lorraine asked, not really sounding that concerned.

In response, Michael merely tightened his grip on his phone.

'You been calling someone?' Queried Lorraine.

'Texting,' he muttered.

Lorraine examined the deadened look on his face before murmuring, 'is it Sian?'

At this, he turned around, 'what makes you think that?'

'Oh come on,' snorted Lorraine, 'you might occasionally flirt with Christine or Nicki, but inside there,' she jabbed a long nailed finger at Michael's chest over his heart, 'you belong to that woman. You merely talk to other woman to try and distract yourself from the fact that you can't stop thinking about Sian and you can't ignore that, yet you shouldn't let yourself drown in it either... So you two are still in contact then...?'

'Yeah,'

'Well that must be good then,' said Lorraine encouragingly, 'you can still see each other.'

'Hardly, she's moved to London.'

'Oh,' Lorraine paused awkwardly as she surveyed Michael's depressed face, 'well... and you're just going to mope around like this all day? C'mon. You're still speaking to her at least. Life goes on. I've had a number of boyfriends who I have had to let go but do you see me shut up in an office feeling sorry for myself. Man up for heaven's sake.'

'You have no idea though,' Michael blurted out suddenly, 'I can't let her go, not in here or here,' he gestured to his heart and his head, 'I've known her for so long now. I've got used to her being there. I expect her to walk into my office all the time. Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that you know how I feel?'

Lorraine caught his gaze for a moment before sighing, 'I'm just saying that carrying on like this won't make it hurt any less. Think of the school. Think of all the teachers. we're still here for you.'

Lorraine walked closer to Michael and put one hand on his shoulder, 'you've still got us. The teachers. The students. The school.'

Michael looked at Lorraine for a second before nodding, 'you're right.' With that, she made to walk out of the room.

'Never knew you could be so sensitive,' he said grinning for the first time in ages.

'Neither did I,' called Lorraine as she left the office.

* * *

Michael found himself walking through the corridors randomly at lunch merely for something to take his mind off Sian.

'Well you don't look happy,' sighed Nicki grimly as she spotted him.

Michael turned around in surprise, 'what is it with you women?' He muttered.

Nicki chuckled and murmured, 'well you know you can talk to me if you're feeling troubled.'

'Thank you miss Boston,' said Michael, slightly surprised.

Nicki smiled encouragingly at Michael and then started to walk away.

Michael wondered Whether Lorraine had told everyone to be unusually nice to him. He didn't need them to be there for him yet he appreciated it all the same.

This school seemed so empty without Sian. But he couldn't dwell on this for too long. She'd been gone for a while now. Ages actually. Nevertheless it was like certain aspects of her still lingered in these walls.

Her scent.

Her voice.

Her sweet high-pitched giggle.

It caused Michael pain merely thinking about it.

Taking a deep breath, michael turned on the spot and headed for the staff room. Lorraine had been right. He couldn't forget Sian but he couldn't lose himself. he had to move on, however hard this was. Perhaps he would try and have another go with Christine- She'd like that. Or maybe even nicki- she'd been really kind to him lately.

The possibilities were endless now Michael thought of it. There were so many possible women in this school- sometimes it was a bit overwhelming.

Michael smiled to himself. Perhaps letting go wouldn't be too bad. He almost felt free now. Of course he was going to stay in touch with Sian. But it was time to move on from their relationship and start living again.


	44. 44 february

**8th**

'Move along!' Shouted Nicki to some lingering students as they stood giggling in the corridors.

After they scurried away, Nicki observed the poster and groaned before muttering the lavish pink writing on it,

_'This Valentines day, show someone you love them in style. On February 10th to 14th, the school will be selling little fabric hearts with different romantic messages on them. You can send them to the love of your life within the school. It will be delivered to them in one of their lessons on the 14th. You can either sign it with your name if you want to make yourself known or you can be completely anonymous. Just make sure that that special person knows someone it thinking about them.'_

'Tom,' snorted Nicki as he walked into the corridors, 'look at this. Have you ever heard of anything so ridiculous.'

'Hardly,' murmured Tom, 'no wonder all of the girls are whispering to each other. Knowing this school it'll end in tears... or perhaps a fire.'

Nicki chuckled, 'for once I actually agree with you.'

* * *

**10th**

However the 'heart system' actually proved to be quite popular over the next few days. as soon as the 10th arrived, people could be seen writing on the heart before handing them to Sonya who was going to be the one delivering them on Valentine's day.

To Lorraine's annoyance, it had actually been her sister who had come up with this idea.

'A stroke of genius,' muttered Lorraine sarcastically as she walked up to her sister's desk.

Sonya detected the bitterness in her sisters tone and quickly said, 'oh come on it could be so romantic.'

'And disastrous!' Shot back Lorraine spitefully, 'get ready for the explosion. This'll be an interesting Valentines day.'

* * *

**11th**

'So did you send any?' Asked Imogen in their first lesson that day.

'What?' Grinned Taylor, startled, 'no, why would I?'

'I sent a heart to Connor but he already knows,' giggled Imogen, 'we don't need to send each other hearts to know that we love each other.'

'Exactly,' said Dynasty, leaning back on her chair, 'the hearts are so tacky and not even romantic. If a guy wants to get it on with me then he'd better be straight about it.'

'You never know,' sighed kevin, 'a lot of relationships could start by this. Sometimes, being discreet is more romantic.'

'Since when?' Snorted Dynasty in an exasperated tone.

* * *

**12th**

Taylor looked at the fabric heart Connor was holding as they did their robot together.

There were little hairs coming off it and Connor moaned, 'my dog scratched it so now it looks all weird.'

'It looks like your hair,' muttered taylor as she went to draw out a side-long plan of their robot, 'so I'm sure Imogen will love it.' Taylor couldn't help smiling.

'I take it you haven't got anyone then,' Sighed Connor.

'Please,'

'Well sometimes you need someone there for you.' Said Connor knowledgeably.

'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger sweetheart,' breathed Taylor before looking up at him, 'and trust me, I'm strong.'

'No,' disagreed Connor, 'you're just scared that no guy will send you one.'

'Am not!' Protested Taylor.

'You'd better prepare then,' grinned Connor.

'What do you mean?'

'It's obvious,' chuckled Connor, 'Kevin can't keep his eyes off you.'

* * *

**13th**

Most hearts were ready to be sent off now for the following day.

Dynasty and Kevin had to do their project together at lunch as Kevin had talked Dynasty into reluctantly assisting him in putting the robot together.

'I don't know what all these knobs and stuff are supposed to do though,' growled Dynasty, 'you're the brainy one.'

'Yeah but I need you to hold that bit there while I attach the head.' replied Kevin, holding up the apparent head

'Head?' Snorted Dynasty, 'in what world does that resemble a head?'

Nevertheless she still held the robot firmly as Kevin placed the head gently on the robot. His hand gently brushed Dynasty's fingers, making her go unusually red.

She looked up at him. He was still concentrating on trying to put the head on properly. She surveyed him, a smile slowly spreading aross her face.

When Kevin was done, he looked up, grinning, 'that's most of the robot done then.'

'Really?' Said Dynasty, beaming, 'great.'

'Dynasty,' Kevin grabbed her arm as she made to leave.

She looked round in surprise, 'what?'

'I need advice,' he confessed.

'About what?'

'Tomorrow,'

'Oh,' Dynasty gulped, 'what do you want to know.'

'How do you tell a girl tat you love them? I have no idea. What do you girls usually like regarding men.'

'Erm...' sighed Dynasty, 'I like a man that stands out, can make me laugh. If he's fit that's also a bit of a bonus. But just be yourself.'

'Okay,' Kevin grinned. Dynasty returned the grin before leaving him.


	45. 45 valentines day romance (part 1)

**Tom/Nicki fans: you will like this chapter :)**

* * *

On the night before valentines day, Taylor sat up in her room, thinking. Was what Connor said true? Did Kevin really like her? Well, that explained his attitude definitely.

But was she ready for an actual commitment?

She'd never actually dreaded a valentines day before because she'd treated it like any other day. Was this all about to change?

Taylor leaned backwards and closed her eyes. Her dreams that night were confusing and full of weird figures. She woke up a couple of times in the night, full of terror that she couldn't explain.

Why was she getting so worked up over nothing?

By the time that 6 o'clock came, she got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Due to her lack of sleep, there were dark shadows under her eyes. Well, she didn't look that attractive given the current date.

She was more concerned about Valentines day than she was about her exams next month. It was stupid really.

Rubbing her eyes, she started to get dressed clumsily without really noticing what she was doing.

* * *

At school the only topic of conversation seemed to be the heart system. People were wondering whether they'd one or whether their love had received one from anyone else.

It made Taylor want to be sick. Valentines day was truly horrible for the people not in relationships and certainly not looking for a relationship.

Dynasty too, it seemed, was quite nervous about today. Taylor wondered whether she was expecting a heart from anyone. But hadn't it been Dynasty who had criticized the whole heart system the other day?

The first hearts were delivered in Taylor's first lesson. Sonya skipped in handed hearts to both Connor and Imogen. She also handed one to Kevin.

Kevin seemed ecstatic and immediately looked at the table where Dynasty and Taylor were sitting with Imogen and Connor. Taylor gulped loudly.

Well, it looked like she wasn't going to get one. But it turned out that the hearts were continuing to get handed out throughout the morning.

Just before lunch Sonya came into their lesson and actually gave her one. Taylor stared at this. Judging by Kevin's hopeful gaze, it had been from him. She looked at the message on it,

_'Words cannot describe how much I love you,I never stop thinking about you...' _

Taylor could hardly believe it so it came as more of a shock when she was given yet another one. Dynasty scowled at both of the hearts.

I read the second one:

_'I love you. I just feel too scared to admit it...'_

Both of these were very moving. So had one of them been sent by Kevin? If so, then who was the other one from?

Taylor had been completely unaware that she had been so popular among the boys.

* * *

At lunch, Nicki stood in the store cupboard, looking for some textbooks she'd need for one of her lessons that afternoon.

It was then that she heard Tom's voice from behind her, 'hi Nicki, what are you doing?'

As he joined her in the closet, nicki quickly said, 'looking for some textbooks. Got them now though.' She gestured towards the pile of books now under her arm.

'Okay...' muttered Tom, shutting the door behind him, 'so how are you doing today?'

'Like any other day,' confessed Nicki, 'valentines day is so overrated. Perhaps I'm just saying that because I have yet to experience a valentines day that I actually enjoy. It makes single people feel bad about themselves.'

Tom chuckled, 'I know what you mean.'

His low warm voice made Nicki feel very strange. Despite her efforts not to notice it, she could feel herself getting turned on and ached for Tom's body.

Then she realised what she was thinking and shook her head vigorously as if trying to ward of a particularly persistent fly.

'We have a lot of things in common,' sighed Tom.

Nicki nodded, smiling as she murmured, 'only some things. I mean, you're a lot nicer than me.'

'What?' Chuckled Tom, 'where did that come from.'

'I dunno,' smiled Nicki shyly, looking down at her feet.

They stood there together in silence for a second before Tom held Nicki's hand. She tried to stifle a gasp as she felt his hand run up her arm.

When it reached her neck, he massaged it softly.

Nicki inclined her head so that she rested on his hand, closing her eyes as she felt his soft touch.

'Happy Valentines day,' whispered Tom.

At this, Nicki slowly opened her eyes. There was no denying it now, she longed for Tom. She could feel herself burning on the inside.

Unable to resist anymore, she leaned closer towards him, her eyes slowly closing again. Tom also came closer to her.

Their heads hovered for a second, only an inch away from each other. Then Tom brushed his lips gently against Nicki's.

She took a sharp intake of breath as his hands placed themselves on her waste and began to outline patterns on her, causing a sea of goosebumps to form all across her arms and legs.

She opened her eyes as their lips slowly parted. They didn't retreat though, they were still only a few tiny millimeters away. After a few moment's Nicki moved her lips forcefully against Tom's, her hand running through his hair as she dropped all pretense and pressed her body passionately against him.

She made her other hand move across his chest, feeling him against herself as his arms snaked their way round her numb body.

Nicki returned his kiss, moving her lips faster this time, not wanting to ever stop. Nicki soon became aware that the books she'd been carrying were lying in a heap at their feet. She hadn't remembered dropping them.

They pressed together against the wall. As Tom's hands started stroking Nicki's chest, lingering on her breasts, she moaned softly before leaning her head back against the wall as Tom began kissing her smooth neck.

* * *

**Thanks for reading so far. And yes, i am going to continue of this scene in the next chapter :)**


	46. 46 valentines day romance (part 2)

As lunch ended, Kevin caught up with Taylor as they headed towards their science lesson.

'Hi,' he murmured, smiling weakly as she turned to face him.

'Hi,' she replied awkwardly. Was he about to mention the heart? Had he, in fact, actually sent her one then?'

'You like it then?' he gestured towards the hearts in Taylor's hand.

'Which one?' she queried.

'Oh it doesn't matter,' smiled Kevin, 'all that matters is that I should say thank you.'

'For what?' Asked Taylor, completely bewildered this time. Why was Kevin thanking her? What had she done to please him?

'For this, silly,' he said, showing her his heart before reading it out, '_I can't help being in love with you. Even though I feel a complete idiot for saying it... I've never felt like this before really so...'_

'I didn't send that!' exclaimed taylor.

'You're kidding right...?' Murmured Kevin, his expression suddenly puzzle,

'No!'

'You must have. No one else would.'

'Well it seems you do have an admirer just not me,' said Taylor sharply before saying in a much warmer tone ruffling his hair playfully, 'I'm sorry. I do love you. I'm just not ready to get into a serious relationship after... well... last time.'

Taylor walked to the back corner of the room to sit next to Dynasty, leaving kevin very confused.

He wasn't sure whether to believe her or not. Of course he would believe her under normal circumstance but, according to connor, girls could be really weird when it came to romance and sometimes they could act like different people and completely lose it.

Was this what was happening with Taylor? Or was she genuinely telling the truth. Either way, someone liked Kevin and he was curious to find out who or why.

No one had actually ever had a crush on him before so this was a whole new experience. No wonder he was making himself look like a complete idiot.

* * *

'Michael,' called an irritated Lorraine as she stormed into his office, 'get a couple of substitute teachers to cover Tom and Nicki's lessons.'

'Why?' Asked Michael.

'Because neither of them have turned up to their lessons. it's not like them at all and, may I say, highly unprofessional.'

'I saw Tom and Nicki at lunch,' said Michael, 'they can't have left the school.'

'We'll worry about them later,' moaned Lorraine impatiently, 'for now our priority is giving those classes things to be taught. we can't let them stay without a teacher for too long, they'll be having too much fun.'

'Okay,' chuckled Michael before leaving for the staff room so that he could get some teachers to cover the lessons.

* * *

The truth was that neither Tom or Nicki were actually aware tat lunch ad ended. They had ignored the bell completely.

They were still in the cupboard, passionately enjoying each other's bodies as they continued to kiss passionately and feel each other.

Nicki could feel herself becoming wet as she massaged Tom profusely.

Tom rolled his tongue in and out of Nicki's mouth as she fumbled with the buttons in his shirt, slowly undoing them one by one and winding her hands slowly inside his shirt as she stroked his abs.

At the same time Nicki pulled her jumper off to allow Tom to start undoing her shirt as his fell to the floor by their entwined legs.

Tom carefully slipped Nicki's white shirt off her slender shoulders before persisting in their ardent embrace.

Nicki's hands caressed the waistline of his trousers for a while before gradually slipping them inside.

He did the same with her, feeling her warm body as she moaned again and again into his mouth.

Still not parting with Tom, Nicki unhooked her bra and slipped it off before throwing her whole body on Tom, feeling his neck, chest, and then wandering down so that she could remove his trousers which she did with extreme care, lingering every now and then as Tom felt her breasts.

They didn't stop until both of them were completely unclothed and the tackled each other lovingly to the closet floor where they stroked each other's bodies.

As Tom made a sudden enthusiastic movement, his lips pressed against Nicki's. She groaned loudly as she gasped into his mouth, her arms wrapped around Tom.

She loved him so much...

It wasn't long before they were both moaning nonstop, their voices soft and passionate.

* * *

After school, taylor couldn't find Nicki or Tom anywhere in the grounds so she started to leave without them when Kevin approached her.

'I'm sorry,' muttered kevin, 'for assuming you sent that heart. It's just. I do like you. And I think that you need someone there for you.'

'And your proposing you be that person?' Inquired Taylor. her tone wasn't spiteful or accusing, in fact there was a slightly amused note in it. Was this a good sign at all?

But then taylor smiled and took a step towards Kevin.

kevin had no time to prepare as Taylor gave him a small affectionate kiss.

He smiled, going red.

'You want to go to the library for... what... the next half an hour to _study?' _He suggested.

'Sure,' chuckled Taylor, knowing that studying was the last thing on both of their minds.

In the library, they stood behind the book shelf, kissing silently.

Just when Kevin had reached maximum happiness, two voices to the side of them said in unison, 'what?'

Kevin and taylor broke apart and looked to the side.

Dynasty was there, looking like she was going to burst into tears and next to her, to taylor's amazement, was none other than Barry Barry


	47. 47 valentines day romance (part 3)

Taylor just stared at Barry, disbelievingly. Was it actually him? Or was she imagining it.

her heart sank when she saw that he looked like he was going to hit her. Taylor gulped, a fresh sweep of guilt washing over her as Barry's furious face seemed to deflate into utter helplessness.

Shaking his head, Barry turned around and walked out of the library.

'No! Barry!' Taylor called only to be shushed by an irritated librarian.

Heartbroken, Taylor ran after Barry, determined to make it up to him. As she emerged into the corridors, she spotted Barry walking away from her and went after him, yelling, 'Barry please.'

'What...' he turned around, his face contorted with betrayal.

Taylor opened her mouth but her heart seemed to be dead, 'I - I'm sorry,' she finally choked out hoarsely.

'Yeah...' muttered Barry, his gaze lowering.

'No please!' Exclaimed Taylor, 'I thought I'd never see you again. Please Barry... I-'

'You what?' Growled Barry, his eyes snapping up so that he was staring Taylor in the face, 'you what.'

Taylor merely gulped. At this, Barry closed his mouth and nodded slowly, 'I get it now,' he whispered before slowly backing away.

'No,' murmured taylor, holding out her hand but Barry was way out of reach.

'Look on the bright side,' muttered Barry, 'the police let me off. Although... I didn't imagine telling you like this.'

Taylor's lip trembled as Barry turned his back on her and slowly retreated.

it was then that taylor realised that her arm was till held out. Slowly, she lowered it, tears forming in her eyes as Barry turned the corner, leaving her alone.

* * *

Back in the library, Kevin looked at dynasty's upset expression, 'what?'

'Nothing,' Dynasty spat before backing away.

However Kevin stepped forwards and grabbed her arm, 'no, what 's going on.'

He needed to get answers from someone at least.

Dynasty didn't look at him. breathing heavily, she murmured, 'it doesn't matter now does it.'

She looked into Kevin's eyes. There was something there that Kevin had never seen before.

He let go of her arm, letting his fall limply to his side.

Dynasty sniffed before leaving too. kevin just stood there, the only one left in the library, completely bewildered, no idea of what had just happened.

* * *

Giggling, Nicki joined Tom in the corridors as she emerged out of the cupboard, buttoning her top back up.

'Well,' she spoke softly, holding Tom's tie and gently stroking her fingers down it, 'happy valentines day to you too.'

Nicki had never felt so satisfied. This was definitely the best valentines day ever. Her body was singing with pleasure.

They chuckled together however their attention was caught by Taylor, who walked swiftly past them, stifling a small sob.

Nicki and Tom exchanged concerned glances before they made to follow her. However as Nicki started walking, Tom patted her playfully on the bum, making her inhale sharply and smile cheekily.

'What's wrong?' She inquired as she caught up with taylor.

'I've been such an idiot!' exclaimed taylor, crossing her arms in the hope to comfort herself.

Nicki stared at her and then back at Tom who looked as startled as she was.

* * *

Dynasty stormed into the toilets and held the sink, her head hung low as she let the sparkling tears, run thick and fast down her cheeks and into the pearly white sink.

She jumped when the door closed behind her and turned around to see Kevin.

'Get out this is a girls' toilet,' snapped Dynasty but kevin didn't move.

'I need to know what's going on in your head. I have no idea what just happened with taylor and barry and more importantly, why you're treating me like I'm a bomb waiting to explode.'

Dynasty stared at him for a second, tears still silently running down her face.

'Tell me-' muttered Kevin but he was interrupted as dynasty screeched.

'It was me! I gave you the heart. I am stupidly embarrassingly in love with you okay? I can't even look at you properly!'

Kevin watched her, dumbstruck. Then, he stepped slowly towards her and held her arm.

Dynasty gulped and looked down, 'I think I should leave now...' she muttered before tugging her arm out of Kevin's grip and exiting the toilets.

* * *

Taylor ran away from her mother, all the way home. She reached her house, panting and, after wrenching the door open, ran upstairs and into her room.

She sat on her bed holding herself as she rocked back and forth.

She'd never wanted this to happen. She was such an idiot... this was all her fault...

and she hated herself for it.


	48. 48 regretting everything

Nicki found it impossible to talk to taylor that night.

After talking to Taylor's bedroom door for about twenty minutes, she finally resigned to retreating downstairs.

'She still isn't responding,' she said sadly to Tom as she joined him in the kitchen.

Tom sighed, 'poor girl...' then he looked up at Nicki, 'perhaps she just needs some time alone,'

'Meaning?' Inquired Nicki, tilting her head.

'Meaning that you spend everyday looking out for her and caring for her. Why don't you start thinking about yourself for a bit rather than constantly looking out for other people- you deserve it.'

Nicki smiled weakly, 'I don't know... I guess other people are easier to mend emotionally.'

There was a temporary silence between the two of them before Tom quietly suggested, 'why don't we have that pizza that you were dying to have and just relax for the night?'

'Yeah,' agreed Nicki, 'I'd love that.'

* * *

Unable to go to sleep, Taylor stumbled to the desk in her bedroom and pulled out a pencil and some paper. She found it easier to cope with her emotions when she conveyed them by drawing them out.

What was she feeling? Well she certainly wasn't feeling sorry for herself. Right now she hated herself. Barry had loved her. He had properly loved her. And she had loved him back.

So why had she agreed to partner up with Kevin? yes he was sweet and she did like him- but as a friend. She had just been missing Barry so much... she had wanted to move on. God she had been stupid.

The picture of Barry's heartbroken expression was still swimming on the surface of her mind. Hadn't he already been through enough trauma? Now he had to suffer the consequences of taylor's betrayal.

Well, taylor had messed it up. She'd been longing for Barry to be released. She had been sure that she would have been happy when he was let out. Now however she just felt sad and alone, wallowing in her own stupidity.

* * *

'I guess I've always loved you as a best friend,' sighed Nicki as she gazed into Tom's eyes on the sofa, 'just you make me so happy all the time. You make me feel like I never did work in the army. Like I'm a normal innocent woman.'

'Well you're not normal,' chuckled Tom firmly, 'you're amazing. You're funny, talented and you've always been my best friend ever.'

Grinning, Nicki leaned over and kissed him softly.

She never wanted Tom to go. She wanted to stay like this and be with him forever. She snuggled into his chest, feeling his chest gently.

This had been, without a doubt, a valentines day like no other. Normally on February the 14th, Nicki avoided everyone's gaze and kept herself to herself, wanting to treat the day like any other. That was what she had tried to do today.

Nicki spent hours of the night merely talking to Tom. They talked about things that Nicki had never bothered talking about before. Just general things.

For once, Nicki wasn't worrying anymore- about anything. Not even work.

Work wasn't that important to her compared to Tom. He was the best. He made her smile. he made her laugh. He meant everything to her.

* * *

That night, things were particularly tense in the barry families household.

Barry was in a state of shock as he sat in the corner of the main room, not bothering to look at or talk to anyone. He just wasn't able to comprehend what had happened. Today was supposed to have been the best day ever. He had been about to surprise Taylor with his unexpected return.

But instead, he had got smacked in the face with reality.

Dynasty was being quite quiet too. She was looking out of the window, her mind fixed on the brightest star in the sky. She called that star Kevin. She'd always had. Even before she'd met Kevin himself, that star had been referred to be her as Kevin. Was it a coincidence? She didn't think so.

'How could she though...' muttered Barry suddenly.

'Who? What?' Queried Kacey curiously.

'Leave it yeah,' murmured Dynasty as Barry gulped to himself, trying not to lose it completely.

Kacey just stared at her brother. She'd never actually seen him this helpless before. usually, when he was angry or sad, he took it out on someone he knew (who was more often than not weaker than Barry himself).

Never before had he just curled up in the corner, drowning in self pity.

Kacey didn't know why but she found it quite upsetting, seeing her- usually strong- brother like this.

Dynasty seemed too preoccupied to be thinking about anything regarding barry much.

Kacey sighed. Was this what valentines day did to her family? The house was definitely quieter. Wow. That was weird. This house was hardly ever quiet. Kacey decided to take advantage of the suddenly subdued atmosphere and played some video games.

Barry usually complained about her choice of game but not today. Today he didn't care what she did because he was too busy feeling his heart slowly break clean in two.

Kacey did feel a bit sorry for him... but being Barry of course, he'd get over it.

* * *

At about midnight, Tom and Nicki escaped upstairs to Tom's bedroom.

They leapt into the sheets together, chuckling playfully as their lips met several times.

Taylor gulped as she listened to their muffled voices. Wow. Well, she had seen it coming. At least someone was having a good valentines day.

Taylor had decided that she didn't deserve to be happy. She didn't deserve to enjoy Valentines day after how she had hurt Barry and Dynasty and confused Kevin.

All of this was all her fault. If she 'd just kept her head on straight, no one would have been affected by anything.

Taylor bit her lip. Why did she always have to make a mess of her life?

She was a wreck. She was lucky to be living with her mother again and to go to a school as good as waterloo road where people actually accepted her.

Just how many people had she turned against her today? Probably everyone.

Taylor knew though that her mum was going to be there for her but, b the sounds coming from Tom's bedroom, Nicki now had other priorities.

She was happy for her mum. She knew how much nicki had admired Tom and he always seemed to make her mother smiled so... they were a perfect match really.

Taylor didn't think that anyone really matched her. Still though, that didn't mean that she didn't love anyone.

Her love for barry had been reduced from a burning fire to a flickering spark. She still loved him and cared for him... but he surely couldn't feel the same anymore after what taylor had put him through.

Taylor regretted everything


	49. 49 stolen glances

It took a lot of courage for Dynasty and Barry to go to school the next day.

Before leaving, Dynasty stood in her bedroom, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Did she look too done up? Perhaps she needed to look less desperate. Therefore, she grabbed her hairband and yanked it out, letting her golden hair fall gracefully down her shoulders.

She looked a lot more natural than usual. She actually liked it.

On the way to school, Dynasty's cheeks started to go red despite her great efforts to withstand it. Today was going to be embarrassing, especially as Kevin was going to be with her for some of it as they had to finish their project together.

Perhaps, if she concentrated really hard, she would be able to just sink into her seat in the car.

Barry almost refused to get out of the car. He felt like he was glued to the seat.

As the Barry children walked into the school gates, both Barry and Dynasty hung their heads low in the hope that no one would notice then.

However people were certainly looking at Barry with skeptical expressions. They obviously were still convinced that it had been him who had murdered Teresa.

Well he didn't care what they thought.

* * *

Dynasty made sure to dawdled on her way to the first lesson. Consequentially, she ended up being ten minutes late.

'Sorry Mr Clarkson,' she told Tom quickly as she entered the classroom and took a seat at the back of the classroom next to Taylor.

Tom didn't seem too concerned by Dynasty's late arrival. On the contrary, he seemed much happier than usual and merely waved his hand in dismissal. As Tom continued writing things on the board, Dynasty cast a quick nervous glance at Kevin who was sitting a couple of rows in front of her.

He was fidgeting with his hands, an anxious expression on his face. Dynasty sighed. She should never have declared her love for him last night. What on earth had she been thinking?

Taylor, who was watching Dynasty's gaze, sniffed quietly, 'if you hate me, you know I don't blame you...'

'Hate you?' Asked Dynasty, confused, 'no, of course I don't hate you.'

'Why?' taylor raised her head so that she could focus on Dynasty with her bloodshot eyes- she'd been crying, 'how can you not hate me after kissing Kevin. I've ruined your brothers life. I'm such an idiot.'

'No you're not!' Said Dynasty firmly, putting her arm comfortingly round her friend's shoulder.

Taylor sighed in a depressed tone, 'I bet Barry does though...'

'Actually, he hasn't said he hates you. He hasn't said anything much. All I know is that he likes you. he definitely does and I can tell you like him too.'

'But...' Taylor's voice trailed off as she saw the look Dynasty was giving her, '... I like what you've done with your hair by the way.'

Dynasty smiled appreciatively.

* * *

'Barry are you actually taking note of anything I'm saying?' Challenged Nicki as she surveyed Barry's blank expression during the second lesson of the day.

At Nicki's words, Barry raised his head and glared at her, 'no miss, it's like you're speaking in a different language.'

'What?'

'Yeah,' smirked Barry, 'don't worry though. What you lack in language, you make up for in appearance.'

'Barry,' said Nicki warningly, 'just sit down and do the work I've set for you okay?'

Barry just continued to look at his teacher.

The tension was broken when Nicki felt a horrible aching sensation. Instinctively, she pressed her hand on her body and muttered, 'start doing the work,' before she walked slowly out of the room.

Nicki decided that she needed some fresh air as she felt a little bit sick. She stopped in the corridor and opened a window. It was great feeling the cold air stroke her face.

* * *

At lunch, Dynasty headed straight for the toilets however Kevin soon caught up with her and said, 'aren't you going to help me work on the project?' He inquired.

'Oh...' muttered Dynasty, 'okay... yeah sure.'

She'd completely forgotten about that as she'd been wrapped up in her own thoughts all morning and had needed some time alone.

However she agreed to go with Kevin to finish their project. All that needed to be done now was attach the cover for the on button.

'Why don't you do the honours?' Kevin suggested, handing the last piece to Dynasty.

'I have no idea how to put it on though,' said Dynasty but Kevin helped her place it by putting his hand on hers and gently controlling it.

As Kevin felt her smooth skin, he looked up into Dynasty's eyes, which were focusing on trying to place the cover down into the correct space.

When they had finished, Dynasty smiled at him, 'I think it's amazing. most of it's down to you of course.'

'Couldn't have done it alone though,' grinned Kevin.

Dynasty turned to leave but stopped and turned around as kevin called quickly, 'Dynasty...'

'What?'

'Just want to say I love your hair like that.'

A wide grin spread from one of Dynasty's rosy red cheeks to the other, 'thanks...'

Dynasty left the room feeling a lot happier than she had been when she'd made to enter.

* * *

It turned out that they got full marks on their project according to their teacher two days later.

Taylor was happy for her friend but had too much on her mind at the moment to talk about the projects too much. Ever since Valentines day, she'd been constantly avoiding barry in the corridors. Skirting behind walls and sometimes even people whenever he came into view.

Her mother wasted no time in telling Taylor that Barry was disrupting her lessons on a regular basis now and it was driving her up the wall.

Taylor wondered... did his reckless behaviour somehow link to how Taylor had betrayed him? if anything, this made Taylor feel even more guilty.

She was glad when Friday arrived. After today, Taylor could spend the entire two-day weekend in her bedroom, not talking to anyone.

* * *

On the last lesson of the Friday, Nicki turned up only to check that all pupils were present before leaving the hall.

She retreated to the toilets, her heart beating fast as she staggered through the corridors.

As a matter of fact, Nicki stayed in the toilets for the whole of the next hour and didn't leave even when bell went, announcing the end of the week.

Tom was concerned about her whereabouts so he phoned Nicki.

'Where are you?'

'Just taking a walk,' she replied faintly, 'I'll be home in around half an hour.'

'Okay don't stay out too long, love you.'

Nicki smiled softly as she murmured, 'I love you too,' before placing the phone down and taking a deep shaky breath.

* * *

**Hope you like it so far. Because the next chapter is like, my 50th, I'm definitely going to make it one to remember so don't worry :)**

**thanks for all of the reviews so far by the way, much appreciated. I'm really grateful for any feedback about what I'm doing well or what you'd like to see more of. I've planned the next major storyline already and I don't think you'll be too disappointed :)**

**please review xx**


	50. 50 biggest friday night

After finally leaving the school grounds, Nicki did actually have a quiet walk around the streets.

As she shuffled passed the beach, Nicki turned and leaned on the metal bars, staring out at the sea.

For the first time today, she didn't ignore the dull aching sensation. She let it overpower her.

Slowly, Nicki closed her eyes and gradually breathed in the cold salty air. Was she ready for this? Of course, she was happy. She was so happy. She couldn't wait to tell Tom. This would mean a whole new opportunity wouldn't it?

Nicki smiled weakly to herself before opening her eyes.

* * *

'Okay, what is wrong with you?' Snarled Kacey as she stormed into the house that night, shortly followed by her surly brother.

'What's wrong?' Queried Dynasty, sitting on the sofa with her phone limp in her hand.

'He's what's wrong!' Screeched Kacey, pointing to her brother, 'Him! That!'

'Calm yourself seriously,' smirked Barry as he leapt onto the sofa beside Dynasty.

'What did you do?' Asked Dynasty suspiciously.

'Just as Miss Boston left the classroom,' growled Kacey, her voice dripping with unconcealed contempt, '_he _dumped all of our classwork in the bin and set it on fire.'

'What?' Exclaimed Dynasty.

'Well you didn't want to do the work did you?' Snorted Barry, 'I don't see how I was doing anything wrong. I was doing a favour for most people.'

'Perhaps you see it that way but some of us actually want to get a good education,' snapped Kacey before sitting on the opposite sofa and crossing her arms.

They sat there for a second, an awkward silence forming before Kacey quickly stood up and murmured, 'I'm going to play some football...' and walked slowly outside.

'Barry... can I ask you something?' Asked Dynasty tentatively.

'Depends what it is,' sighed Barry, not looking at his sister.

'How your acting, is it to get your mind off Taylor?'

'What? That girl means nothing to me!'

'Oh,' muttered Dynasty, avoiding her brother's gaze, 'okay...'

* * *

Absentmindedly, Kacey started dribbling her football round the streets, not really looking where she was going.

Perhaps it was just her, but there was an odd sense that someone was watching her.

Instinctively, Kacey turned around. There was indeed someone standing in the street, a hooded unshaven man.

He was staring right at Kacey with something sharp in his hands.

'Do you want something sir?' Inquired Kacey stepping forwards.

The man grinned and raised his hand a little. Now Kacey could see that what he was carrying was in fact a knife.

She gulped and started to back away but stumbled and tripped, hitting the floor with a thump.

He walked towards her but Kacey got up and kicked him hard.

At this, he bent over in pain, giving Kacey the opportunity to run as fast as she could back to her house.

However he threw the knife with all of his strength after her and it cut her arm.

Gasping in pain, Kacey clutched her arm but still continued to run. She didn't stop or look back as soon as she'd reached her house.

She became aware that she'd left her football behind but that didn't matter. She ran upstairs to her bedroom in panic.

had that been the person who had killed Teresa then?

* * *

'You've been out a long time,' said Tom as Nicki entered the house at about eight o'clock.

'That's because there's something I need to tell you,' murmured Nicki, watching Tom with a soft look in her eyes.

'Okay...' sighed Tom, not really knowing what Nicki was talking about.

As Nicki walked in, she requested, 'may we talk in private? Your bedroom maybe?'

Tom agreed, wondering where on earth this was going to end up.

As Nicki sat on Tom's bed, she took a deep shuddering breath and whispered, 'today... I found out that...'

She was finding it hard to say anymore due to the emotion overwhelming her.

he held tom, one hand on his shoulder, the other one cradling his cheek.

After trying to steady herself, Nicki let out an exhausted sigh and kissed Tom's cheek affectionately, her lips inches away from his ear as she touched his cheek softly with hers.

In barely a whisper, she said quietly in his ear, 'I'm three days pregnant, Tom.'

Tom exhaled slowly as the words escaped Nicki's lips.

His mouth stretched into a wide smile as happiness came flooding into his mind, 'that's amazing!'

Overpowered with joy, Nicki hugged him happily.

* * *

Taylor was pretending to do her homework but instead she was staring at her contacts list on her phone... Barry was on it.

She really wanted to talk to him but was too scared.

It would take a miracle for him to ever forgive her after what she'd done.

'Josh...' she asked him quietly as he walked in.

'Yeah?' he asked.

'What's the best way to tell someone your sorry?'


	51. 51 best thing ever

Nicki woke up on Monday, dazed with happiness. She was in Tom's bed, snuggled up against him. She didn't move at first, she merely closed her eyes, savouring this peaceful moment.

It took a great amount of effort merely to sit up. Nicki felt her belly, stroking it softly.

Hopefully, the next few months were going to be some of great excitement.

Taylor, who was unaware of her mother's recently discovered pregnancy, had got up much earlier. In fact, she'd been dressed at four o'clock and was now hurriedly having breakfast downstairs.

'Any reason you were up so early?' Yawned Nicki, entering the kitchen as she rubbed her eyes.

'Just couldn't sleep,' Taylor said sharply.

Nicki surveyed her daughter for a second before going to pour herself a glass of orange juice

'I can tell Barry's thinking of you...' muttered Nicki, placing her hand on Taylor's shoulder.

'Yeah,' Growled Taylor, 'he hates me. And I thought you didn't want us to be together anyway?'

'I didn't. But... you seem happy together. I've never seen him like it with anyone else. And, I don't think he really hates you sweetheart. When you two had chemistry, he was a much better student. A happier person. Now though, the separation between you two is eating away at him.'

'You think?' Asked Taylor, raising her head weakly.

Nicki nodded before taking a sip of her drink and leaving the room.

Taylor was left, not really knowing what to do.

* * *

Nicki was glad to see that the PRU was fit for teaching in now. It wasn't exactly like it had been before but the ash was gone at least.

At lunch, Taylor went up to the PRU in order to seek some advice from her mother regarding Barry. Nevertheless, things didn't go exactly to plan.

Too preoccupied with her own thoughts, Taylor walked with her head lowered, not really taking much notice of what was in front of her. It came as a shock, therefore, when she collided hard with someone walking the opposite direction and dropped her books.

Quickly, whoever she had bumped in to bent down and picked up her books for her.

'Watch where you're going will you?' She snapped before looking up to see who it was. Taylor's tummy seemed to turn upside down as she saw Barry, holding her books in his arms, a cold indifferent expression on his face.

No! Taylor would have preferred it to be anyone else... anyone but Barry...

'I-I-' Taylor stuttered at she looked into his eyes.

'Clumsy me,' snarled Barry, his eyes narrowing, 'I'll be more careful next time.'

As he said this, she shoved the books forcefully into Taylor's hands and left her, deliberately shoving her with his shoulder at he walked past. Taylor didn't retaliate. She just let him do it. To be honest, it was great just feeling his touch, even if he hated her.

Taylor closed her eyes, unable to believe her own stupidity as she rubbed her forehead. Well, she didn't need to seek advice anymore.

Barry had made his feelings quite clear just. And really, who could blame him? What was Taylor playing at? She was detesting herself more and more by the second.

* * *

Nicki quickly walked out onto the staircase and, spotting her daughter, called, 'Taylor, I need to tell you something!'

Taylor looked grumpily up at her mother before plodding upstairs.

'What?' She moaned as her mother led her to her desk.

'I'm going to have a baby!' She exclaimed.

Taylor's eyes widened. This had not been what she had been expecting at all!

'Really? Are you serious?'

'Yes I'm serious!' Laughed Nicki.

Taylor smiled and hugged her mother.

'I hope it's a girl,' sighed Taylor.

'really?' Inquired Nicki.

'Yes... boys are too much trouble.'

Nicki examined her daughter before asking slowly, '... is this something to do with Barry?'

'Maybe,' shrugged Taylor, 'but it doesn't matter now. It's over between me and him. There's nothing left.'

Saying it really made it true didn't it, thought Taylor miserably.

He hated her; she'd betrayed him. There was nothing left. There was no hope for the two of them whatsoever either.

* * *

After school that day, Taylor noticed a guy staring at her from outside the school gates. To confirm that it was indeed her that he was staring at, Taylor turned around to check that there was no one behind her.

The guy gestured for her to approach him.

She did so slowly, 'sorry do I know you?' she asked.

'I doubt it,' he sighed, 'I'm new here. Harold my name is.'

'Well hi Harold,' muttered Taylor, 'any reason you gestured to me?'

'You're kidding right,' snorted Harold, 'have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?'

'Get outta here!' Protested Taylor.

Harold scowled before murmuring softly, 'well, I hope I get to know you better. You seem like a charming young girl.'

'Then you're mistaken,' sniffed Taylor.

'Am I?'

'Definitely.'

'Well... we'll see. I'll see you soon I hope.' And with that, Harold left.

Taylor watched him go, suspicion etched on every crease of her face.

She really hoped that he wasn't going to be in the same class as her. He seemed creepy.

... or perhaps she was just being a bit touchy after Barry and everything.

yes, Harold had probably been trying to seem nice.

_Good one Taylor, _she thought glumly, _there's another thing you've completely buggered up._

* * *

Nicki and Tom walked home together, discussing their hopes for the child Nicki was going to have.

'Taylor reckons it's going to be a girl' Said Nicki.

'I don't really mind to be honest,' grinned Tom, 'I'm so happy for us. It'll be amazing.'

'yeah I can't wait,' chuckled Nicki, 'it'll be a mini us.'

Tom smiled and held her hand.

Nicki squeezed it affectionately.

Unlike she had been before, she was really looking forward to having this child. All she had to do now was wait. But of course she was going to buy things for the baby first. A cot. Toys. Clothes. And they could turn the spare room into a child friendly environment.

Nicki had hardly ever planned things in advance with such enthusiasm before. This was actually going to be the best thing ever...


	52. 52 under pressure

One of the only things on Nicki's mind was the prospect of having her and Tom's baby. it was months and months away however she had already started to buy lots of toys and things in order to create a baby-safe environment.

Everytime something caught her eye in the shops, she had to buy it for her baby- it had to have the best childhood ever!

One of the things she'd got was the baby's very first teddy bear. It was green (for good luck) with a bid nose and shiny black eyes. Nicki had names it snuggles.

It was great looking forwards to something.

Tom also it seemed, was really happy about the arrival of their baby.

By the second month of Nicki's pregnancy, they had already bought a cot and had transformed the spare room upstairs into a child-friendly play room. It was jam packed with multi-coloured toys and colourful teddies.

Nicki's high spirits had definitely been noticed at school by the students in the PRU.

Barry was sure that she was pregnant because she did have a slight bulge now.

Before... he would have asked Taylor to confirm whether her mother was pregnant nevertheless now the mere idea was laughable. Taylor had made it quite clear that Barry wasn't good enough for her.

He'd recently decided that life in itself was nothing but a big disappointment. There was no actual point to it.

Therefore, he neither cared what he did or what happened to him anymore.

For all he cared the school could set on fire... he could even do it himself.

Ever since Barry had bumped into Taylor in the corridor that time, he had determinedly avoided her.

In fact, he hardly ever saw her anymore.

Just as well... because whenever he did accidentally spot her, a horrible agonising sensation overpowered him making it almost impossible to focus on anything but the girl he'd once thought he knew.

* * *

Taylor was still cursing herself for the way she had behaved before. Since the incident where Barry had spotted her and Kevin, she had not had shared any awkward moments with kevin.

As a matter of fact, they continued friends as normal, like nothing had actually happened. Oh if only her and Barry could do the same. But she just felt so ashamed.

To add to taylor's frustration, she was finding her coursework harder than ever and she was daunted by the prospect of the upcoming exams.

She hadn't found the time to revise at all yet... either that or she was just too lazy. She didn't see the point of Drama coursework. yes she enjoyed the subject. Actually it was about the only one that she did enjoy but she just didn't see how she could write essays and exam papers regarding drama.

It was just stupid really. Why couldn't they just assess her practical performances alone? In addition, she was also a very slow writer which didn't help because the deadlines to some of their coursework were creeping nearer and nearer.

He hadn't seen that Harold guy who she had talked to before at all. So had he been lying about joining the school? Half of taylor felt a little bit guilty about the way she had spoken to him before yet he had seemed a bit creepy. Perhaps that was his way of being friendly.

Or perhaps he had actually been being friendly and Taylor, so paranoid these days, was just too narrow minded and blind to notice that properly.

There was one improvement now though, since her mother's pregnancy, Taylor had been finding that she'd been spending a lot more time with her family. Well, by her family she meant her mother, Tom and Josh- But that was besides the point as Tom and Josh felt like Taylor's family anyway now.

They'd been going out places like themeparks, restaurants and merely having walks around the countryside. It was a great way to bond properly. Taylor didn't know where she'd be without her family. It was much better than that horrible foster home had been.

* * *

On one particularly stressful Monday morning, Taylor arrived at school early in order to finish the latest part of her Geography controlled assessment for her second class that day.

The deadline was that day and if she didn't get it done in time then she was going to fail so badly.

It wasn't that she didn't work; she did! In fact, she was not giving up at least five hours per day just to catch up on homework and things like that.

But no, the teachers didn't seem to think that that was quite enough.

Taylor wished that her mother taught some of her lessons... but her mother worked in the PRU, away from all of Taylor's classes.

Well, not all of Taylor's teachers were bad. Tom certainly wasn't. In fact, he was the easiest to learn from. She'd received good marks in all of her work with Tom.

Grantly, on the other hand, had very high expectations and, although Taylor wasn't too bad in his classes, he was always pushing her to do more.

Christine seemed as uninterested in her lessons as Taylor was. She hardly even looked at their work yet piled more on their desks each lesson. It wasn't fair, thought Taylor, these 'teachers' hah completely forgotten that the students weren't guinea pigs, they were people with promising futures! Well at least their futures at been promising once upon a long time ago...

Bell rang out, informing Taylor that she had to go to her first lesson which was with grantly. No! She'd nearly finished her controlled assessment piece! Well, she'd just have to do it in Grantly's lesson without him noticing.

Thankfully, grantly left for a twenty minute period during their first lesson which allowed everyone to stop working and chat among themselves.

Taylor hurriedly continued her Geography, nervously scribbling things down as fast as she could.

She was on her analysis now... if only she could finish this before second lesson in... 30 minutes.

... 15 minutes

... 10 minutes

She was almost done now. Just a few more words...

Then, her heart sank as Grantly, who had re-entered the room without her noticing, walked up behind Taylor and snatched the paper off her,

'Hey!' She complained loudly, making her classmates look around to see what had happened, 'that's my Geography work!'

'Obviously,' muttered grantly, 'well unfortunately, this isn't georgraphy so you won't mind if I hold onto this until you finish the work set by me,'

'But it's due in for next lesson and I won't have time to finish your work by then!'

'Then you'll just have to tell your teacher that you're very sorry and that you'll hand it in next lesson then!' Said Grantly firmly.

Taylor let out a huge sigh before resting her aching head in her hands.

great. Just great. She'd spent ages working on her geography, and it had been taken off her by Grantly.

This week was looking pretty grim at the moment.

* * *

Dynasty really felt sorry for Taylor.

She'd worked so hard on that essay.

Why was grantly sometimes so spiteful? Couldn't he see the pressure that Taylor was undergoing?

She seemed to be panicking more than the rest of the class. Perhaps that was just because she'd been through a lot during the passed few months anyway.

Poor taylor spent the whole of lunch doing the work that grantly had condemned her too so that she could have her geography work back. She'd also been given a detention by her geography teacher.

Dynasty had half a mind to moan at all the teachers for her friend but that would probably just cause taylor to worry more as the teachers would blame her for it.

'Taylor seems pretty stressed out,' sighed Dynasty in the car on the way home.

'So?' Snarled barry in a shockingly harsh tone, 'why would I care what that bird's feeling?'

Dynasty merely shook her head slowly and looked out of the window.

She could see Barry's faint reflection. He definitely did seem troubled by Taylor's frustration.

It was clear that he still had feelings for her.

Dynasty hoped that the two of them made up soon as it was becoming hard to stand barry.

In addition, Kacey was being much quieter than usual. She seemed terrified everytime she emerged onto a street or an alleyway.

was she scared that someone was there with them? Watching them perhaps?

Dynasty had noticed recently that Kacey had a habit of clutching her left shoulder whenever she became scared of anything.

What was up with her?


	53. 53 forgetting about him

Thankfully, Taylor was able to give in her Geography work to her teacher by the end of the day.

However she still had to attend a lunchtime detention the following day which really didn't help Taylor's mounting stress as it meant that she had to do her whole English assessment that night instead of at lunch.

It turned out, that in her detention, she merely had to write lines. It was so repetitive and so pointless. She started to get bored after only three minutes.

Great... she didn't see how she was going to be able to put up with another hour of just this. She was hungry too but couldn't go to lunch.

However, after five minutes, she was interrupted as the fire alarm rang loudly, causing Taylor to stand up quickly, looking panic-stricken towards the door.

If there was a fire, then surely she would be permitted to leave? Just as she was trying to decide what to do, a teacher stormed into the classroom and quickly shouted at Taylor to leave.

Taylor did so gratefully. She ran out of the school, determined to get as far away from the fire as possible.

She wondered what had started it.

It took ages to get everyone out of the school and by the time that everyone was outside, half an hour had already passed.

Taylor couldn't see any sign of a fire. It was then that she spotted someone skulking among the other students: it was that Harold guy she'd seen.

So he hadn't been lying! he actually did go to this school!

As soon as Harold saw Taylor looking at him, he smiled mischievously before turning his back. Taylor felt like beating herself up. Well, that was another thing she'd got completely wrong then.

A furious michael walked into the centre of all the pupils and bellowed, 'false alarm! it seemed that some student thought it would be funny to set off the alarm. Go to your classes, lunch will be ending in five minutes anyway.'

'It was Barry!' Whispered Dynasty quickly to Taylor, 'he just told me.'

Taylor stared. Well, she definitely owed Barry a thanks. He'd saved her from dying of boredom in a detention.

When she saw Barry walking slowly back into the school, she quickly ran up to him and panted, 'Dynasty told me it was you who set off the alarm?'

'Yeah what about it?' Snapped Barry, his face suddenly cold.

'Nothing...' murmured taylor, 'it's just I didn't have to do my detention thanks to you so... thanks.'

Barry continued to scowl at Taylor before turning around and leaving. Taylor watched him leave. Well, he still hated her.

Oh well, he'd probably never like her again.

* * *

'You!' Shouted Nicki as she followed Barry inside the PRU, 'come with me now.'

Barry smirked before following her out of the classroom.

'Where we going miss?' chuckled barry, 'fancy doing a quicky in the cupboard?'

'Oh shut up,' spat Nicki, disgusted, 'you need to learn your lesson. Help the cleaners clear up the dining room. Tell them that I sent you.'

'If you fancy me just say so,' said Barry, smiling deviously.

Nicki didn't even bother answering. Was this his way of coping with the loss of Taylor, or was this just him?

Was he just mean? Was there nothing else to him?

If so, she felt sorry for him almost.

Nicki pointed towards the direction of the dining room.

Barry slowly turned around on the spot and walked in that direction.

Nicki watched him leave.

* * *

'Seriously if he continues the way he's going he's going to get expelled,' growled Nicki to Tom as they walked home that day.

'I've never quite been able to understand that boy,' said Tom thoughtfully, 'he's either really ill or really sad.'

'Or trying to prove himself,' suggested Nicki, 'perhaps he just wants attention.'

'He's getting it.'

'I know. But there have been times when he's been really... I don't know... decent.'

'Wow,' grinned Tom, 'that sounds like a miracle to me.'

Nicki laughed a little, smiling at the floor.

She felt her belly with her hand- it was getting bigger.

The baby was going to be out in just over six months.

It was going to be amazing.

* * *

As Taylor walked home, she saw that Harold person again.

'Hey!' She called out to him as she approached him, making him turn around.

'Oh hi...' he muttered.

'Look I'm sorry I treated you so horribly before,' sighed taylor.

'It's okay...'

'Really?' Taylor looked up gratefully.

'Yeah,' he smiled, 'I've never really been good at telling girls that they're pretty. How about we go out together sometime.'

'Oh no thanks,' murmured Taylor, 'been there, done that. Ended up in mere disaster.'

'Okay... well if you ever feel you need someone to talk to... or even if you want to get away from everything, I'll be there okay?'

'Alright,' smiled taylor.

She didn't have the heart to ever start a relationship with anyone ever again although she appreciated his request.

She actually felt a bit guilty... rejecting him like that.

Well, she was definitely going to try to get to know him more.

The sound of someone to go to when she needed to get away from everything seemed very tempting to taylor.

Nowadays, she did just want to get away from everything.

In fact she almost always felt like that.

The work. The barry...

It was weird how she still wasn't over him.

Perhaps she was being stupid and just needed to forget about him.

As she got into bed that night, she silently promised to herself to try and put the past behind her.

yes, she'd wake up the next day, ready to start again...


	54. 54 unbelieveable

The next day, Taylor almost skipped down the staircase and into the kitchen, a broad smile stretched across her face.

'What are smiling about?' Yawned Josh who clearly hadn't yet adjusted to the day. Taylor beamed at him. He had no idea of the effort she was putting into this smile. Taylor was determined not to feel sorry for herself anymore. From now on she was going to be a hard-working, positive being.

In fact, she was going to work harder on her homework, do better in class, and, most importantly, not bugger things up again with anyone. There were to be no more disasters like the one with Barry and Kevin. Taylor had put all of that behind her.

'It's just a nice day,' sighed Taylor, looking out of the window at the pale sky, 'and I did the majority of my homework last night.'

'Well done,' muttered Josh, not really taking in what Taylor was saying. In fact, he still seemed half asleep as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Nicki too was slightly startled at Taylor's sudden bouncy attitude. Nevertheless she was happy for her daughter. Nicki knew that Taylor had been through a lot recently and was glad that her daughter was finally smiling.

This 'happy' thing was going to take some getting used to, thought Taylor, but with practice she could actually become a positive person. All she needed now was for today to go smoothly.

Also, Taylor was going to try and not snap at anyone like she had done to Harold. he was actually quite charming now she came to think about it. And he was a lot more sensitive than _some _guys at Waterloo road.

Perhaps, if she had the time, she could go out somewhere with Harold. Just for an hour or so though. She didn't want it to be like an actual date as she'd never had luck in the whole 'romantic' area. In addition, she probably wouldn't be able to fulfill the commitment of being in a relationship anyway. The thing was that Taylor didn't want to disappoint anyone or let anyone down. She probably wouldn't be able to take the shame.

Taylor left for school slightly earlier today so that she was sure to be on time. perhaps she'd be able to do some of her leftover homework if she had time to kill.

To her surprise, the sky was free of clouds for the first time that year and rays of golden light were casting bright beams through the windows of the classes. For once, the day seemed to be going okay for Taylor. It was good not having to listen to the rain pounding on the roof of the building. The nice weather made it easier for Taylor to relax.

'Have you done your History homework?' Queried Dynasty.

'Yup,' replied Taylor proudly, 'it took ten pieces of paper to write it all out but I did it.' At this, Dynasty uttered a small gasp and demanded to see Taylor's work for herself. After checking that Taylor's work was indeed ten pages long, she stared at Taylor and asked, 'how on earth did you manage to write this out on ten pages?'

'I rambled on a bit. Half of it probably doesn't make sense but still, it's better than my last essay.'

'Can't argue with that,' murmured Dynasty, her eyes scanning over some of the homework pages.

Taylor was glad that her friend was impressed with her work. Her teacher, however, seemed shocked at how much Taylor had done, 'was all this really necessary?' he quizzed loudly so that everyone in the classroom could hear.

Taylor tried not to be affected by her teacher's words as she answered simply, 'I don't know. That's for you to decide.'

'Well anything's better than that other essay you did,' they sniggered. The class stared at the two of them. Taylor, still trying not to portray any of her anger, looked down at the floor as the teacher began to collect the rest of the papers.

'Unbelievable,' muttered Dynasty, scowling at the teacher's back.

Taylor nodded. She wasn't going to let a teacher spoil her mood.

* * *

In the corridors on the way to her second lesson, Taylor gulped slightly as she spotted Barry lurking near the end of it. Taylor was not going to hide her head anymore. Instead, she stood up straight and walked with her head held high.

As barry noticed her, he quickly avoided her gaze and looked at the floor.

Taylor smirked as she passed him.

Barry scowled at her. Instead of being offended by this, Taylor grinned and chuckled, 'well that's a pretty face.'

It was evident that Barry had not been expecting a response from Taylor. His nostrils flared at her response. He watched her go before stalking off to his lesson.

Thankfully, Taylor had Tom for her next lesson. He never gave her a hard time and was, by far, the best teacher she had. He seemed to actually understand the pressure that was put upon these students and was willing to he;p them with any problems they had.

A teacher that was likeable, in Taylor's opinion, was a lot easier to understand.

That was probably why she found Tom's lessons much more enjoyable than any of the others.

During that lesson, Kevin, who was sitting with Connor on the desk in front of Taylor and Dynasty, turned around and showed them a joke on his phone.

Dynasty sniggered as she saw it but Taylor was too busy doing the work that had been set for her.

'Just read it Taylor!' Urged Dynasty, 'it'll only take a second.'

Sighing, taylor looked up from her work and read the phone under the table. She chuckled softly before returning to her work.

'You're really putting a lot of effort into this aren't you?' Said Dynasty.

'Just want to make up for everything...' muttered Taylor.

Dynasty nodded however she didn't pursue the subject.

Taylor found that she was running into Barry quite a lot today. She wondered if he was following her on purpose... but no... he had no reason to.

Then she brought herself back to earth with a quick shake of her head. Why was she thinking about this? She had to take her mind off Barry. It turned out that this wasn't that hard to do as Harold approached her after school, smiling nervously, 'your teacher told me to tell you that you got an A* in your essay. In fact he showed it in front of our class as an example for which we should aspire to.'

'Seriously?' Gasped Taylor joyfully.

'Yeah congratulations.'

'Thanks,' Taylor grinned. They stood there in silence for a second before Taylor murmured, 'well... bye.'

'Bye,' replied Harold as Taylor walked out of the gates.

* * *

As soon as Taylor got home, he quickly sat on the sofa and started to do her homework so that she then had a couple of hours free to watch TV and relax at the end of the day.

Upstairs, Nicki was examining her slight baby-bump in the mirror. Well, it was definitely growing bigger. She was almost three months pregnant now. She ran her hand across her belly, smiling happily to herself.

Tom joined her in the room and walked up behind her. Slowly, he put his arms gently around her and placed one of his hands on hers which was still feeling the baby.

'Still can't wait,' muttered Tom, grinning. Nicki leaned slightly back against him, resting her head back on the front of his shoulders.

Inhaling deeply, a weak smile spread across Nicki's face and she kissed him softly.

For a few moments, they rested in each other's arms, all worries vanishing from their minds.

'Love you,' murmured Tom before pressing his lips gently on Nicki's forehead.

'Love you too,' replied Nicki.

No man had actually ever told Nicki that he loved her. Well, perhaps John... the one who had raped her. But he had been drunk. He had said it while pulling Nicki's hair and pinning her helpless body violently to the stone cold floor.

Tom though, was gentle, funny, kind- in short everything that John had never been.


	55. 55 no one's perfect

**Hi and thanks for all the reviews. I know readers want to know the reason behind Josh's return. I am going to tell you but it'll be a while yet. I'm planning to do something amazing for chapter 100. already planned it actually. It's quite heartbreaking but includes the reason behind Josh's return (although it mostly includes Nicki, Tom and Taylor)**

* * *

Friday usually came with a sense of relief as it was followed by the weekend. However this Friday had been dreaded by all of Taylor's class for they were scheduled to have their first exam (Geography) in the afternoon that day.

Next to music, Geography was Taylor's weakest subject so she was nowhere near confident. In fact, she could feel herself shaking as she feverishly flicked through the pages of her textbook at lunch, trying to do some last-minute revision before they actually had to sit the exam itself.

She was no nervous- she felt like her heart was going to arrest. Well, at least if it did she'd have a pretty good excuse NOT to sit the exam: she'd be in hospital... either that or she'd be dead. Right now though, the thought of a comfortable hospital bed or a coffin seemed very tempting to Taylor.

'You seem pretty terrified,' sighed Dynasty as she observed Taylor with a concerned expression on her face. Taylor was indeed, breathing much faster than usual and her eyes were wide and full of fear.

'Do I?' Gulped Taylor quietly, her tone shaking. No matter how much she revised, Taylor just couldn't remember all the facts and statistics required to pass this exam. We was sure that she was behind everyone else, despite the fact she hadn't missed a geography lesson since she'd started at this school.

In the hall, they had to sit in desks in alphabetical order. Thankfully, 'Barry' and 'Boston' were close in the alphabet so Dynasty and Taylor were sitting near to each other. Taylor looked frantically around. How was it that everyone seemed so calm? She'd forgotten everything already!

She looked down at her exam paper... she didn't want the exam to start... not yet.

Nevertheless, they were soon told to turn over their papers and start the exam. Taylor's eyes scanned the questions quickly... all of them seemed to be written in some foreign language to her- it was hard to understand any of it. She looked for a question she could easily answer... question 6b didn't appear too bad.

Taylor started to write, her hand numb. She couldn't fail this exam... it would be horrible!

The exam seemed to drag on for hours. It was hard to believe that it only lasted an hour and a half- it felt much much much longer to Taylor. She wasn't confident about this at all. She wasn't sure that any of the answers she'd put in were valid either.

Taylor was glad when the day finally came to an end. She was sure that she'd failed the exam.

Outside, Taylor leaned against the bike rack, trying to steady her brain. It wasn't the end of the world if she didn't pass the exam...

As soon as Taylor saw Barry walking towards Kacey and her bike, she took a deep breath and approached him. If she wanted to improve her life, the least she could do was make her feel less awful with Barry.

Spotting her, Barry determinedly stared in the other direction however Taylor didn't care. If he wanted to act childish then that was his problem, 'hey,' she spoke to Barry, making him scowl at the ground, 'I don't care what you think of me because I know you hate me. I know things can never get back to the way they were but I just want you to know that I am sorry and I would do anything just for us to be friends.'

'Friends,' muttered Barry, still not looking at Taylor, 'that's a term I'm not familiar with...'

'Well perhaps you should do your research. What I did was unforgivable but you know better than anyone that no one's perfect. Of course I don't expect you to forgive me but can there not be any tension between us? It only adds to all of our other problems.'

Barry sighed before finally looking into her eyes. This had been the spot where they had nearly kissed, one million years ago.

'Nothing will ever change,' he murmured before adding, 'but fine. No tension. I'll treat you like I do anyone else.'

'So that's still like dirt right?' Snorted Taylor.

'Yup.'

'Well. Just as long as you know I'm truly sorry... see ya loser.'

'Whatever,' said Barry. As Taylor walked away, she turned around briefly and winked at him.

Barry watched her leave the school gates. He couldn't help it. He smiled.

* * *

'How did the exam go sweetheart?' Asked Nicki as Taylor entered the house.

'I don't know' sighed Taylor tiredly.

Nicki smiled at her daughter comfortingly, 'you couldn't have done badly. You're a clever kid. You remind me of young me actually. And anyway it isn't the end of the world if you do fail. Geography was never my strong point either. I always used to get Brazil and Russia mixed up.'

'That's not as bad as me thinking that Argentina was a city in Scotland,' sighed Taylor.

'Really?,' chuckled her mother, 'well I thought that Nepal used to be a continent.'

'Well I thought that the Eiffel Tower was in Germany.'

'Well I thought that Greenland was in South America!'

'Well I thought that Tehran was the capital of Iraq, not Iran.'

'Is it?'

Taylor laughed. _That _had made her feel a lot better.

Also, it was great that she'd finally expressed her feelings to Barry. At least he knew now that she still regretted her betrayal more than anything currently.

In addition, the geography exam was finally over so that was one less thing to worry about and Taylor had no homework due for the next day as it was now the weekend which meant that she could spend the rest of the night not doing anything.

Taylor thought she was doing a good job in trying to have a fresh start, She was feeling better about herself already.

Maybe she could take up a hobby, perhaps join a club. It would be a good thing to do in her spare time... that was if she actually got any spare time among all of the revision that she had to do. Taylor had also learned that spending quality time with her mother, Tom and Josh lifted her spirits a considerable amount. It was great to be around people that understood her and cared for her no matter what she did.

Josh was not only like a brother to Taylor, but also like a best friend and Tom was the most caring person ever- the closest thing to a dad Taylor knew.

Taylor was not going to make any more mistakes- she couldn't

* * *

When shopping the next day, Taylor saw Harold outside a dvd shop.

Taylor wondered whether she should go and talk to him. If she wanted to be a better person then it was a start wasn't it?

'Hey...' she said, walking towards him.

As soon as Harold spotted Taylor, his face lit up in a wide grin, 'hi. Wasn't expecting to see you here. How do you think you did in the exam?'

'No idea,' sighed taylor, 'don't really want to know.'

'Yeah I know what you mean,' mumbled Harold bitterly, 'I really struggled with my exams last year.'

'What did you get in Geography then?'

'Erm...' Harold inclined his head in thought, 'fifty? Sixty percent?'

'Well that ain't even too bad.'

'Thanks.'

Taylor smiled at him. She had had no idea that he was only a year older than her- he looked so much older...

When Taylor finally told him that she'd better get going, Harold's smile faltered slightly before he hitched it back onto his face, 'okay.'

His eyes followed Taylor as she walked away.

When she'd gone, he leaned back against the wall smirking as he pulled the cigarette out of his pocket and continued to smoke it.

* * *

'I hope Taylor's doing alright with her exams,' said Tom as he joined Nicki on the bench in the garden.

Nicki looked at him, frowning, 'well she said she was...'

'All kids say that.' sighed Tom, 'Perhaps she is, perhaps she isn't. She probably is though.'

'She should be. She's actually quite smart.'

'Smarter than you,' Chuckled Tom playfully.

Nicki grinned at him and punched him gently on the shoulder before touching her belly lightly. It was becoming something of a habit now.

Not an hour passed where she didn't think of the baby. She couldn't wait. What was more, it would connect her and Tom forever. She placed her free hand on Tom's.


	56. 56 nine times

**Thanks for all reviews so far. I really appreciate them.**

**I've planned so much for this fanfic and i can't wait to write it all.**

**For example, in chapter 100, something shocking will happen. It will involve all of the characters who have starred in it so far, some more than others. **

**It will definitely include Nicki, Taylor and Tom.**

**Also, Josh will play a significant part in it as we find out why he returned (the reason is linked to the main topic of the chapter.)**

**Anyway it will have a huge impact and will actually be quite heartbreaking for some characters :)**

**I might give more hints about it in later chapters. Please Please Please review xxx**

Barry had to admit that he felt a lot more comfortable knowing that Taylor was actually sorry about what she had done. he just didn't know whether he ad the heart to forgive her or not. She had been right- things could never be the same between them again.

he didn't do much that weekend. He merely kept himself to himself, doing his best to keep out of everyone's way.

kacey was acting in a similar manner, sitting in her bedroom, staring at the blank wall as she absently bounced her football on her bed.

The only person that didn't seem preoccupied was Dynasty who was getting increasingly irritated at her brother and sister's behaviour. Whenever she tried to talk to either of them, they never even acknowledged her words. Instead they just continued to stare in front of them. it was almost like they weren't really there.

Now that Kacey thought of it, she'd started seeing the man who had tried to attack her everywhere: on street corners, in shops. Always with the same greedy expression on his face which was mainly shadowed by the hood of his dark jacket.

She was becoming more and more paranoid everyday.

What if she ran into him when she was alone and what if he tried to attack her again? What if, this time, he actually succeeded?

Kacey hugged her football like a small child would when afraid of the dark.

Sometimes she felt like the man was actually watching her... even when she was safe and secure inside her own home.

Sadly, Zoe had invited Kacey around her house for dinner that night so Kacey was going to have to go downstairs sooner or later.

What on earth was she doing? Hiding away like this... this just wasn't like her. Normally, she wouldn't let something like this affect her so badly.

Was she losing it? ...

* * *

On Sunday, Josh decided that he was going to take a walk around the streets.

He didn't know why really.

He had nothing to do so... why not?

The sun set without him noticing and, before he'd even considered going back home, the sky had turned navy blue.

Josh raised his head and observed the street in front of him.

He was almost sure that he had seen...

but no. It couldn't have been.

He couldn't be here.

Slightly afraid now, Josh continued to walk.

Then, a faint footstep echoed ahead.

Gulping, Josh turned around on the spot and started to walk the other way... just to be sure.

A sharp intake of breath behind Josh made him turn his head around, still walking... or more like jogging now actually.

He was sure that no one was there... but then again.

What was casting that tall shadow over there? ...

Josh clenched his fists, terrified. If this was who he thought it was... but it _couldn't _be.

It just _couldn't. _

When he arrived back home, he didn't bother speaking to anyone.

'Hey are you deaf or something?' Inquired Taylor, sniggering as Josh failed to respond.

'What?' Said Josh, his gazed still fixed in front of him.

'Well, I've asked you if you want to play football with me... and you've ignored me. Nine times actually.'

'I just didn't hear you.' Muttered Josh.

'Nine times?' Exclaimed Taylor disbelievingly, 'is everything okay?'

'Of course it is!' Replied Josh defensively, 'why wouldn't it be?'

'Nine times Josh,' sighed Taylor, 'something's on your mind. C'mon you can tell me.'

She flopped herself onto the sofa beside him, 'tell me please... please?'

Josh fidgeted uncomfortably before turning his head slowly and looking Taylor in the eye before confirming, 'Nothing is wrong.'

As he made to leave the room, Taylor chimed behind him, 'nine times.'

'Oh shut it,' yawned Josh before going up to bed.

Taylor frowned. This was most unlike him. What was more, it was only seven o'clock.

Since when did Josh go to bed at seven? Since when did anyone his age do that?

Taylor could tell when something was bothering something. And, unfortunately, she was extremely nosy and she was curious about what had triggered Josh's abnormal attitude.

* * *

At about midnight, Nicki woke up abruptly.

Great, now she couldn't get back to sleep.

She felt Tom next to her.

Nicki hadn't actually slept in her own bedroom now for ages. Not that she minded of course.

It felt amazing being near Tom all of the time.

Nicki looked around to see the teddy bear she'd bought for her baby.

She picked it up and stroked it's fluffy fur.

Nicki wasn't sure whether she'd be able to wait. She wanted her baby now.

It was so exciting.

Nicki remembered when she'd been pregnant before.

She'd been a mess, having no idea what to do.

Nicki had felt like breaking down when she'd found out she was pregnant.

In addition, she'd hated the dad. Well of course she had. He'd raped her.

Nicki shivered as she remembered what it had been like and snuggled close to Tom.

She held him close to her as if she was scared she'd lose him if she wasn't careful.

Tom was so gentle... and sweet. She was so lucky to have him in her life.

* * *

Josh's night was very uncomfortable. He kept waking up, full of fear. He was scared that he was going to wake up and... _he'd _be there. Josh still had no idea what had happened while he'd been in the street.

He had just had a feeling that it had been... _him._

Josh turned over onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

He was so stupid worrying about it. There had probably been no one there with him in the streets anyway.

He was probably just imagining things.


End file.
